Ángeles y Demonios
by Anngel
Summary: La eterna lucha entre el cielo y el infierno, encarnados en una pareja de enamorados... Si Dios quiere hacernos vivir en este infierno, será que Lucifer quiera darnos el cielo. Doble actualización 2 :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Ángeles y demonios

_Dio un par de vueltas en aquella gran biblioteca, observó las fotografías de la estantería, sus padres… Su hermana y su prima, su mejor amigo Albert y ella, la que resaltaba por sobre cualquier fotografía en medio de aquella habitación, su amada esposa y la que sería madre de sus hijos. No se explicaba cómo era que la amaba tanto, si a primera vista fue una mujer pecosa y que lo sacaba de sus casillas, tal vez fue eso… Aquella sutil diferencia con el resto de las vacías mujeres. Sonó su móvil – __**Si querida, te estoy esperando en la biblioteca – **__Mientras que esperaba a la rubia, se fijó en un manojo de hojas que decía en la portada – __**Ensayo… La caía del Ángel – **__repasó las letras y leyó concienzudamente._

_Isaías 14:12-15 y Ezequiel 28:1-19_

___…Satán, entonces llamado Lucifer, era un ser sin pecado y justo. El registro habla de la integridad y justicia originales del gran arcángel con estas palabras, "Perfecto eras en todos tus caminos desde el día que fuiste criado, hasta que se halló en ti maldad" (Ezequiel 28:15). _

_Es difícil comprender que esta criatura malvada, ahora el archienemigo de Dios y del hombre, en un tiempo fue un ser santo, y guardián del trono de Dios. Que él fue un objeto de la confianza divina, un arcángel a quien se le confió una gran autoridad, y que por un tiempo descargó sus deberes sin falta alguna y en obediencia perfecta a Dios. Que, lejos de ser un adversario de Dios, él era "querubín grande, cubridor" (Ezequiel 28:14), cuyos hechos y conducta estaban por encima de toda sospecha, y que gozaba de la confianza de Dios a tal grado que el cuidado del cielo estaba confiado en sus manos._

_**La Caída**_

_Entonces, cómo sucedió que este poderoso arcángel, Lucifer, hijo de la mañana, cayera de su posición exaltada a las profundidades de la depravación para convertirse en el príncipe de las tinieblas. Lucifer era la perfección de la belleza. Poseía una personalidad y encanto que arrebata la admiración de la hueste del cielo. No es raro para aquellos que están dotados de una belleza excepcional que adquieran un deseo desordenado por la admiración de los otros. Lucifer, aun cuando era de la orden angelical, no era una excepción a esta debilidad. Ezequiel 28:17 declara, "Enaltecióse tu corazón a causa de tu hermosura". El registro indica que en el curso de los acontecimientos, "Lucifer desarrolló un narcicismo extraño. Poco a poco, él permitió que el centro de su universo variara de Dios a él. Él no lo hubiera admitido, empero en verdad se estaba efectuando un cambio en su carácter de un portento siniestro y aterrador._

__**_Corrompido _**

_Lucifer poseía dones raros. Había sido dotado con gran sabiduría y conocimiento, y a él se le confiaron muchos de los secretos de la creación. Por razón de estos dones y habilidades singulares, Dios lo había exaltado a la posición de virrey sobre Su creación. En esta posición clave, se le permitió a Lucifer, con su sabiduría e inteligencia superior, tener un conocimiento profundo de los misterios del universo. Pero hay un reino en el cual están involucrados los propósitos eternos de Dios —y al cual se puede entrar solamente por una fe y confianza reverentes. Solamente Dios conoce el fin desde el principio (Hechos 15:18). El, cerno Creador, es el Juez de lo que es sabio y justo (Génesis 18:25). Lucifer, cegado por la ambición, escogió poner en duda la sabiduría de la voluntad divina, y al hacerlo, cometió un error funesto y trágico._

_Lo que había en la voluntad de Dios que había llegado a ser desagradable a Lucifer, La razón no queda escondido. Se nos dice expresamente que Satán intentó ensalzar su solio "en lo alto junto a las estrellas de Dios" a fin de ser "semejante al Altísimo" (Isaías 14:12-14). Pero Dios, en Su plan eterno había reservado este ensalzamiento, no para Lucifer, sino para Cristo. Le ha sido dado a Cristo solamente sentarse con el Padre en Su trono (Apocalipsis 3:21). Lucifer, aun cuando era virrey, el arcángel principal y el querubín ungido, tendría una posición inferior a Cristo. Cuando se hizo evidente a Lucifer que no iba a tener la posición suprema, él vio sus ambiciones frustradas. Fue esto lo que resultó en su rebelión. Parecerá extraño que un ser creado pudiera desarrollar tal pasión para un auto ensalzamiento, pero el caso no es más extraño que el de algunas personas hoy en día quienes, por razón de una ambición personal desmedida, siguen adelante imprudente mente en su propia voluntad a un destino similar al de Lucifer._

_Era un documento interesante, ¿Quién lo habría dejado aquí?, Candy estaría de vuelta a las pistas literarias, pero el documento no tenía nombre… Era extraño._

_**La Rebelión**_

_Hasta ese momento, Lucifer había desempeñado sus deberes sin culpa alguna y sin falta. No había razón para que hiciera él de otra manera. Espero la hora había llegado cuando la rebelión nació en su corazón. Aun cuando Dios le había dado todo menos el trono, Lucifer no estaba satisfecho. El sueño de un reino universal, en el cual él tuviera el poder supremo, agitó una ambición inquieta en su interior. Aparentemente no hizo intento alguno para reprender este espíritu impío de auto exaltación, sino que le dio pleno estímulo. La semilla malvada del orgullo, permitida en su enraizamiento, continuó creciendo. Al final le produjo una cosecha de miseria y aflicción para sí, y para aquellos que lo siguieron, que solamente el Ser Infinito puede amillarar en toda su extensión (la. Timoteo 3:6)._

_La historia de la auto exaltación, rebelión y caída subsecuente de Lucifer es relatada en lenguaje breve pero claro en Isaías 14:12-14: "¡Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucero, hijo de la mañana! momento que el plan era de una naturaleza tan asombrosa que estremeció hasta a los ángeles fieles.___

_Cortado fuiste por tierra, tú que debilitabas las gentes. Tu que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo, en lo alto junto a las estrellas de Dios ensalzaré mi solio, y en el monte del testimonio me sentaré, a los lados del aquilón; sobre las al turas de las nubes subiré, y seré semejante al! Altísimo."_

**_Derrocar a Dios._**

_Tomemos nota ahora del plan de Satanás para elevar su trono arriba del de Dios, y las razones por las cuales él creía que tendría éxito. Porque es evidente que debe haber tenido alguna razón, porque ni siquiera hubiera intentado algo en lo que no tenía esperanza de triunfar.__Sabemos que Dios le había dado a Lucifer el poder y autoridad, como virrey sobre Su creación. Era su responsabilidad haber guardado los intereses del reino de Dios y de haber estado alerta centra cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su seguridad. ¡Ay! que Lucifer haya sido infiel a la confianza que se le otorgó, y así llegar a ser el architraidor de todos los tiempos._

_El alcance del poder de Lucifer, en relación aún con los más poderosos de otros seres celestiales, queda sugerido en Judas 9, en donde se nos dice que Miguel, el gran arcángel, "no se atrevió a usar de juicio de maldición contra él". Esto indicaría que el poder de Lucifer era superior al de todos los otros seres creados._

_"Concedido que Lucifer tenía poder sobre todo otro ser creado, creía él que su poder era suficiente para conducir victoriosamente una rebelión contra Dios, A menos que creyera esto, cómo podía él esperar triunfar en su rebelión"_

_Se encuentra un indicie a la respuesta de esta interrogación en un estudio de las Escrituras. El plan de Dios ha designado que la administración de Su gobierno se ejecutara por seres creados. Es de notarse que cuando se rebeló Lucifer, y aunque este evento era el más decisivo en la historia del universo, Dios no descendió de Su trono para acometerlo personalmente en batalla. El haberlo hecho hubiera derrotado todo Su plan para el gobierno del universo. Se nos hace entender por las Escrituras que la tarea del combate real con Satán ha sido delegado específicamente a los seres creados. Por eso se ha escrito, "Miguel y sus ángeles lidiaban contra el dragón; y lidiaba el dragón y sus ángeles" (Apocalipsis 12:7). Toda la historia de la revelación divina refleja el hecho de que Dios centró y gobierna el universo creado a través de la instrumentalidad. Hasta donde ha sido revelado, Dios obra en el reino creado solamente a través de un agente. Este agente puede ser un ángel, un ser humano, o Jesucristo, el mismo Dios-hombre._

_Lo que se enseña evidentemente en las Escrituras, es que la derrota física y moral de Satán requiere una preponderancia de potencia, tanto física como moral, que esté a la disposición de aquellas personas que son fieles a Dios. El acto de rebelión de Lucifer no disminuyó su poder excepto en el sentido moral. Él había sido hecho custodio de los secretos del universo y ahora se proponía emplear este conocimiento en una conspiración tenebrosa para destronar a Dios.___

_Este es uno de los capítulos más revela dores de la Biblia. Nos muestra algo de la naturaleza de las cosas que pasan en el mundo no visto. En este caso un príncipe de Satán, de alto rango, realmente pudo resistir al ángel de Dios durante veintiún días, durante cuyo tiempo se evitó que el mensajero angelical cumpliera una misión importante delegada a él por Dios. No fue sino hasta que llegaron refuerzos en la persona del arcángel Miguel, que los poderes de las tinieblas se vieron obligados a retirarse de su esfuerzo prolongado y desesperado para frustrar el decreto divino. Este pasaje notable de las Escrituras obviamente enseña que sólo cuando hay una preponderancia de fuerza en favor de los ángeles fieles a Dios, que las legiones de Satán son obligadas a ceder la victoria (Daniel 10:12-13).___

_Es evidente que en el plan original de Satán, él pensó obtener la lealtad de la mayoría de los ángeles del cielo, y así estar en una posición para vencer a aquellos que pudieran persistir en su fidelidad a Dios. Así él despojaría a Dios de los medios que Él había designado para controlar y gobernar las fuerzas de la creación. Satán entonces podía proceder sin ser molestado al establecimiento de su propio reino._

__**_La Raza Humana_**__

_Lucifer y sus ángeles, después de haber sido expulsados del cielo a los lugares celestiales (o intermedios), urdieron planes para continuar la rebelión. La estrategia global era la de forzar el extravío del plan de Dios. Pero, no siendo omnisciente, Satán tenía que esperar y ver los pasos que Dios daría. En cualquier forma en que Dios se moviera, Satán planeaba dar una con-tramovida._

_La siguiente movida de Dios pronto fue evidente. La defección de Lucifer y sus ángeles había dejado un hueco en las filas del cielo. Ahora, Dios siendo Dios, Él no puede cambiar de un curso que ha escogido. "Porque Yo Jehová, no me mudo" (Malaquías 3:6). Dios tiene un propósito para toda criatura que Él ha creado. Si ellos cumplen ese propósito, bien. No obstante, si no cumplen la voluntad de Dios, el propósito divina debe ser logrado. Aun cuando Lucifer y sus ángeles rehusaron llevar a cabo el propósito de Dios en su creación, el Señor no tenía intención alguna de permitir que Sus propósitos fueran frustrados. El levantaría a otros que tomaran el lugar de aquellos que se rebelaron. Lucifer había sido hecho virrey sobre la creación de Dios. Ahora Dios se propuso crear una nueva raza para cumplir el propósito en el cual habían fallado el diablo y sus seguidores. Dios le dijo al hombre cuando lo creó, "Fructificad y multiplicad, y henchid la tierra" (Génesis 1:28). "Henchid" (en- hebreo) significa llenar nuevamente, indicando que el hombre tomaría el lugar de una raza previa. En la misma forma se le ordenó a Noé, "Fructificad, y multiplicad, y henchid la tierra" que había quedado vacía por el diluvio (Génesis 9:1). Así como Satán tuvo una vez el dominio en el Edén (Ezequiel 28:13), así Dios crearía una nueva raza de seres en Su propia imagen, y los colocaría en el Edén. Así como Satán una vez tuvo dominio sobre la creación de Dios, así Dios le daría al hombre la tierra renovada (Génesis 1:26-28)._

**_La tierra, la nueva Guerra._**

_Aunque la rebelión de Satán estaba condenada de antemano al fracaso, no obstante había un camino largo por delante antes de que las heridas ocasionadas por ella estarían todas sanadas. El primer paso hacia la restauración de lo que se había perdido en la catástrofe ocasionada por Satán, fué dado cuando Dios se puso a crear una nueva raza que tomara el lugar de aquellos que se habían rebelado contra Él._

___Habiendo recibido Satán permiso para probar su punto, que ningún hombre servía a Dios excepto por aquellas cosas que el hombre pudiera obtener de Él, empezó su papel infame de "acusador de nuestros hermanos... el cual los acusaba delante de nuestro Dios día y noche" (Apocalipsis 12:10). La estrategia de Satán era de demostrar que esta nueva raza que Dios estaba levantando, cuando estuviera sujeta a la tentación, también caería. Al ejecutar esto, él justificaría su propia rebelión, y al mismo tiempo frustraría el plan de Dios. Sin embargo, para tener éxito, tendría que lograr apartar a toda la raza de Dios. No debería quedar ni uno solo para justificar Su sabiduría y providencia. Satanás tendría que corromper la tierra hasta que no quedará "si miente justa" para transmitir la fe en Dios a una generación sucesora. Si ello llegaba a acontecer él sabía que Dios tendría que destruir la tierra, como en realidad El demolería las ciudades malvadas de Sodoma y Gomorra cuando salió el último de los justos de ellas._

_Ahora, debe entenderse que Dios nunca ha afirmado que todos escogerían servirle. Al hacer el hombre un agente libre Él le dio el poder de elección, y eso implica habilidad dé preferir estar en contra de Él. Pero Dios si sostenía que siempre permanecerían unas "reliquias justas" que le servirían, sin importar tribulación, tentación, o sufrimiento. Que al final habría un número total de personas fieles, "una gran compañía, la cual ninguno podía contar" (Apocalipsis 7:9), que le seguirían por todo el trayecto y que serían hechos aptos para el lugar que Dios antes había apartado para los ángeles que se habían revelado._

___Así comenzó el drama de Satán contra el hombre._

_**¿Qué lees querido? – **__La Rubia ingresaba a la biblioteca, mientras que el castaño estaba concentrado en aquella lectura – __**No sé… Pensé que era tuyo – **__le mostró el manuscrito que estaba entre sus manos – __**Ahh eso, llegó ayer en un sobre, que decía Familia Grandchester, pero no logré saber de dónde provenía – **__el castaño la observó con una sonrisa en los labios, aquello no importaba ahora, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de forma apasionada – __**Eres mi mayor obsesión – **__Fue cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, que lo dejó su aire, se quedó quieto – __**Terry que pasa – **__preguntó la rubia aun riendo por el beso apasionado – __**Candy – **__Alcanzó a decir cuando cayó al suelo desmayado, sin signos vitales – __**¡Terry!.**___

_**Aquí está el epilogo prometido… Ya están avanzados los capítulos de esta historia y la que publiqué en la tarde… La Trampa.**_

_**Liz – u.u Lamento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas… Si tienes alguna sugerencia para un segundo Epilogo… Cuéntame para llegar a satisfacer tu imaginación**____**. La verdad… Creo que haré una segunda parte… Ese par de vampiros me gustan y más en su esencia sádica.**_

_**Gracias a los demás rew… Y estaré contestando prontamente **_____

_**By Anngel**_


	2. Coincidencia o Destino

**Coincidencia o Destino **

_**Ángeles y demonios**_

**Es necesario que entre a pabellón ahora** – La rubia conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera **\- Pero si la cirugía había sido programada para mañana... Pero aún no hay un corazón compatible** \- Frente a ella vio una luz blanca que la distrajo - _**Es tu hora**__ \- _en su mente divagó unos momentos - **Mi hora**.

**Doctor ha llegado un donante** \- Un hombre de rostro pálido estaba recostado en la cama, conectado a un respirador mecánico, el cual le permitía seguir con vida mientras encontraban un donante compatible. Levantó su mano con la poca energía que le permitía su estado - **Terry tranquilo, ella llegará en cualquier momento **\- El doctor le intentó tranquilizar, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, entró otra enfermera que llamo al médico afuera, mientras que la que acompañaba a demacrado hombre le explicaba lo que seguía -**Bien señor, hay que prepáralo para la cirugía, hemos encontrado un donante efectivo.**

Luego de doce largas horas en el quirófano, la operación había sido un éxito, Terry Grandchestar era un luchador y ganador por excelencia, se había sobrepuesto a muchos desastres en su vida, era dueño de una gran empresa multinacional, nació en una cuna humilde, pero las enseñanzas de sus padres Eleonor y Richard lo habían hecho un hombre de éxito sin duda.

Por otro lado estaba su esposa Candy White, que había sido su soporte más importante desde la universidad, donde se conocieron en la fiesta de aniversario de la misma, ella de la carrera de enfermería y él de la ingeniería. Había sido un clic, amor a primera vista, un par de citas, un beso y en menos de un año matrimonio. Luego de eso se habían sobrevenido tiempos muy complicados, pero los habían logrado solucionar y salir victorioso… Esta no había sido la excepción. Juntos por siempre, esa promesa sería cumplida aunque el cielo y el infierno se interpusieran.

**Porque estoy aquí** \- la mujer observó a su alrededor, era todo paz, tranquilidad y armonía - _**porque era tu hora **__-_ agachó - **Me quedaba tanto por hacer** \- calló derrotada - **Quería vivir, seguir amando** \- de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas **\- **_**Ten fe, lo podrás hacer, además tu muerte tenía un gran propósito**__ \- _Por un momento recordó los exámenes de que le habían realizado a su marido **\- Entonces mi corazón lo tiene él** \- la pregunta no fue respondida, porque unas grandes puertas de color plateadas se abrieron de par en par, un poco por curiosidad, un poco por resignación caminó entre ellas, para perderse en un hermoso jardín de flores.

Luego de operación, la recuperación había sido larga, días en los cuales había pasado en cama y prácticamente durmiendo, a ratos sentía la presencia de su esposa, así que no se había preocupado demasiado sobre aquello. Cuando recuperó por completo la conciencia y los días comenzaron a pasar, la ausencia de Candice se hizo notoria - **Albert, porque Candy no ha venido** \- Fue la pregunta a quema ropa lanzó el castaño - **Candy... Bueno... Ella** \- Entró una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules - **Candy está haciendo tu trabajo, así que mejórate pronto** \- Era la pequeña Karen, su prima y único familiar vivo que le quedaba, novia de su mejor amigo Albert Andry - **¿Cómo no amarla?** \- El castaño suspiró y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de su amada. Mientras que ambos jóvenes en la habitación se miraban con un poco de culpa en los ojos.

Era de tarde y las nubes rojas del cielo eran el panorama perfecto para relajarse, encendió la tv, ya era mucho el tiempo que había estado desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, sabía que su empresa estaba bien, por los dichos de Karen y Albert, pero que era del mundo en estos días que estuvo inconsciente -_**Durante esta tarde se realizan los funerales de la Esposa del connotado empresario Terrence Grandchester, el cual se encuentra hospitalizado por un trasplante de corazón. Su esposa Candice Withe, murió hace apenas una semana y tomó la determinación en su último respiro de vida que su órgano fuera trasplantado a su esposo**_\- No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la televisión, estaba en shock. Aquella situación coincidió con que Albert ingresaba por la puerta de la habitación con un ramo de flores **\- Terry, mira lo que te envió Candy **\- los ojos de Terrence eran oscuros y sin vida, le apuntó a su amigo la televisión, donde se encontraban las grabaciones de la sepultura de Candy durante la mañana **\- ¡No me mientas más, ella está muerta! **\- el rubio, quien aún llevaba en las manos el ramos de rosas blanca - **Terry yo...** \- empuño sus manos - **¡Sal de aquí... No vengan por aquí ni tú, ni Karen!** \- el hombre salió raudo, sabía que en situaciones graves la única que amainaba la furia del castaño era Candy y cuando eso no pasaba era mejor huir, la situación era comprensible, recordó.

_Candy llegó moribunda al hospital, Karen y el corrieron a su encuentro - __**Candy**__ \- los paramédicos que estaban a su costado le entregaron una nota a los jóvenes - __**Ella está muerta, pero al lado de su cuerpo encontramos esto**__ \- Una nota, con rastros de sangre decía - __**Es mi destino... Quiero que mi corazón sea de Terry... No le digan nada hasta que se recupere...**__ \- Nada más estaba escrito en la hoja, es como si su vida se hubiera extinguido en aquellos momentos - __**Albert... Terry **__\- abrazó a su novia - __**Es la voluntad de Candy, hizo algo por la vida de aquella persona que amó con todo el corazón **__\- La pelirroja se abrazó más fuerte - __**El no querrá vivir. **_

_**2 Meses después **_

El automóvil se detuvo, esperó ver el tren pasar y que las luces de advertencia se apagaran, para continuar por el camino que cruzaba la línea ferroviaria, una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla, el pecho dolía y su respiración era entre cortada.

La lluvia caía fuerte y pegaba en el parabrisas del automóvil que recorría las carreteras de aquella zona. Observó por el retrovisor el camino que había recorrido y se fijó en las gotas una vez más. Marcaba la aguja de la velocidad 160 y en una curva perdió el control, el pavimento resbaladizo llevó al vehículo a dar contra la baranda de contención, giró un par de veces y calló en un pequeño barranco.

La luz del día comenzó irradiando calor, el cielo tras la lluvia reflejaba colores cálidos y acogedores, un celeste con mezclas azules y amarillas que agradaban a la vista. La vegetación con el rocío del alba se erguía en el bello paisaje que ahora era la morada de un Ferrari rojo y el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía inconsciente. En sus sueños rememoraba tiempos mejores.

_"__**Contigo me siento bien... Ya no recuerdo el pasado... Eres un milagro**__ \- tomó su rostro y beso aquellos hermosos labios, para luego fundirse en un abrazo"_

Se despertó con aquella vista **\- ¿Porque?, ¿Porque?** \- fue la única pregunta que se formuló, mientras levantaba su cabeza y se daba cuenta que por una maldita suerte estaba vivo, observó a su alrededor, verdaderamente maldita suerte, una desviación de 5 cm en su trayectoria y una parte de la carrocería que rompió el parabrisas, habría acabado con su pobre y maldita existencia.

**Porque hiciste algo tan riesgoso** \- Karen se lanzó sobre su regazo - **fue un accidente** \- aunque el mismo lo repitiera una y otra vez, sabía perfectamente que no lo había sido, el mismo fue a aquella carretera y corrió con el acelerador apretando hasta el fondo, con el fin de morir en el acto, pero algo había, algo lo protegía... Quería pensar que era fortuna, pero desde el rincón del cuarto lo miraba con cara de frustración una mujer de vestido blanco, risos y un par de alas que le daban el aspecto que siempre tuvo **\- Por favor déjenme solo** \- Albert y Karen salieron de la habitación - _**Se suponía que**__ \- _El hombre se recostó y cerró los ojos **\- **_**No me ignores, sé que puedes verme... Escucharme**__ \- _el hombre siguió ignorando - _**Yo estaba condenada a muerte, fue la forma que tuvo de darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de que seas tan feliz como yo lo fui junto a ti todo este tiempo**__ \- _El hombre en la cama lloraba de forma silenciosa, ella había sido su mejor anestesia, la conoció cuando perdió a sus padres en un accidente, dejando a su pequeña hermana sola y prima a su cargo, meses después su hermana era diagnosticada de cáncer terminal sin esperanzas de vida... Pero ella había estado ahí, había sido un milagro, gracias a ella se sobrepuso a su pasado.

Cada mañana era cálida y las noches sus cuerpos tibios reposaban juntos a la luz de la luna. Las pocas veces que discutían, él volvía una y otra vez hasta conseguir besar esos labios que saciaban su sed, todo al final era mejor, despertaba con ganas de ser mejor, solo por aquella mujer que tenía a su lado _**\- Por favor... Aun duele **_\- Las palabras del ángel se volvieron dagas que atravesaron por segunda vez el cuerpo destrozado del joven - **No digas nada, no hables más... Eras tú la que me ayudaba a ganar las guerras, eras tú la que me daba fuerzas para conseguir lo que me proponía, eras tú por la que me levantaba cada mañana... Y ahora que... Pasan las horas y al llegar a nuestra casa al final del día, no tengo un final feliz... Ya no puedo esconderme cada viernes de la soledad, porqué sé que el fin de semana no estarás ahí para hacer el amor conmigo... Un recuerdo, una voz y ahora hablas en mis silencios...** \- La joven de alas se acercó al hombre en la cama, observando desde arriba, dejó caer sus lágrimas y desapareció – **No sé si Dios lo habrá hecho porque no me quiere ver feliz...**

Espero a la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, se sentó en la cama y sintió la calidez, sabía que la muerte por un sacrificio significaba ser parte de la gracia de Dios y que la muerte por su lado era la sentencia a ser esclavo del demonio y al sufrimiento eterno. Caminó por el pasillo central del hospital, se había despojado de todo aquello que lo ataba a esta vida.

Al llegar a la azotea se sacó el anillo que los unió en vida, que irónico - **Hasta que la muerte los separe** \- dijo en voz alta mientras besaba el anillo y lo lanzaba al vacío - _**No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas**__ \- _el ángel una vez más le susurraba al oído que no hiciera tal cosa, tal cual lo hizo el día anterior en la carretera - **Pero prefiero ser un demonio que acose a un ángel, que un hombre que está muerto en vida** \- se lanzó al vacío, mientras el viento rozaba su cuerpo volvió a sentir paz y la calidez de los brazos de su ángel, quien lo acompaño en la caída.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el desierto, la arena caliente tocaba sus pies y el calor le comenzaba a secar la boca - **Que te parece tu propio infierno** \- el joven muchacho observó al cielo, la voz venia de todos lados - **Más agradable de lo que pensé** \- las carcajadas no se dejaron esperar **\- me agradas muchacho, me agradas, tu alma está tan torturada que no necesito seguir haciéndolo... ¿te parece que hagamos un pacto?** \- el joven lo pensó un momento y pensó sus opciones - **si no acepto el pacto ¿que pasara?** \- la briza lo golpeó fuertemente y lo arrojó al suelo - **nada que no se pueda controlar, vagarás eternamente en tu desierto, reviviendo una y mil veces la muerte de tus seres queridos **\- tocó su cabeza, no quería ver la muerte de sus padres, no quería revivir la agonía de su hermana, ni mucho menos la cara de dolor de su esposa, antes de que el entrara a pabellón **\- y de que se trata el pacto** \- se sentó en la arena por un momento - **Volverás a la tierra, serás uno de mis emisarios, es necesario que hagas algunos ajustes allá en la tierra, cosas simples no sé... Tentar o incitar, por ser tan bueno solo te encargaré casos de gente que tienen su alma corrompida y que de alguna forma ya tienen un pie acá ¿te parece? -** lo pensó un momento - **Dime algo... Ya que todo lo sabes** \- la voz dudó - **que quieres saber** \- miró su mano y aún estaba ahí el anillo - **Por qué mi vida fue así** \- agachó su cabeza y la voz se demoró en contestar **\- Todo lo entenderás a su tiempo, por ahora eres uno de mis demonios favoritos.**

_**Ya niñas… 2 capitulo al aire… Gracias por comentarios y por sus favoritos.**_

_**By Anngel**_


	3. Los Sueños del Ángel

**Los Sueños del ángel**

_**Ángeles y demonios**_

Ahí estaba en brazos con pequeño sol, el niño no tenía culpa de haber nacido en este mundo, una supuesta madre gritando que me llevará a la "cosa infame" que protegía y la Doctora Elroy aplicando una anestesia a la paciente - **Candy saca de aquí al niño y comunica a los familiares la situación** \- la rubia salió de la habitación con tristeza en la mirada, se suponía que la transferencia a aquella área del hospital era un respiro, no un nuevo caos.

Se comunicó con el padre de la joven y este se negó a asistir al hospital, indicando que su hija era una maldita y que la odiaba. En la ficha de pacientes no había ninguna otra referencia. ¿Ahora a quien le avisaría del estado de la joven?, y peor aún ¿a dónde iría a parar el pequeño?, fijó su vista los documentos e inconscientemente tocó su vientre... Verdaderamente este mundo se había vuelto sucio y desalmado.

Luego de haber visto morir a Terrence con una sonrisa en la mirada, sus superiores le habían de vuelto a la tierra, mientras se decidía su situación. Llevaba su mismo nombre y su profesión, pero los recuerdos de las personas que la rodeaban ya no estaban... Ella era una más, querida como siempre, pero una más... Tampoco estaba Terrence y tenía prohibido encariñarse con cualquier criatura, pese a que Dios amaba a la humanidad, los ángeles tenían una misión y a menudo el cariño por las personas interfería en su noble y desinteresada labor. Terminó su turno y se dirigió al pequeño departamento donde ahora vivía, en el centro de la ciudad, pero con una vista envidiable desde el piso 22. Abrió las cortinas para ver el ocaso naranja con matices azules, era pleno verano, así que ni una pequeña nube cubría el hermoso espectáculo, fue a la cocina por un café, el día de hoy lo necesitaba con urgencia, al beber el primer trago no pudo evitar recordar.

_**Candy... Quiero tener hijos**__ \- El castaño la observaba con aquellos ojos penetrantes y con esa sonrisa que no podía evitar amar - __**Sabes que esa mirada es un chantaje**__ \- Terry rio -__** Sé que te derrites por mi pecosa **__– lo observó con el rabillo del ojo - __**Si, el verano está muy caluroso**__ \- La rubia sintió como unos brazos la envolvían desde la espalda y se posaban en su vientre - __**Estoy deseando ver cómo crece esta barriga**__ \- ambos suspiraron - __**Entonces hay que ponernos en práctica**__ \- Dijo la rubia con cara de malicia y se besaron de forma pasional._

**Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después** \- la mujer aun sola en aquel departamento mirando el cielo opacar minuto a minuto, por su rostro resbalaban lágrimas, no sabía a ciencia cierta, sí por los recuerdos o por lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

_El día comenzaba normal, llegando a su amado trabajo, al área de maternidad del Hospital Central Santa Juana, revisó las fichas una a una, para saber si había algún cambio sustancial a alguna nueva ingresada, con alegría se enteró del nacimiento de la paciente de la habitación 304, una joven de unos 17 años, su embarazo no había sido fácil, las drogas, el exceso de dinero y el abandono familiar habían hecho de ella una mujer dura y hasta cierto punto indolente. Vio como las enfermeras del turno comenzaban a llevar a los pequeños con sus madres, para la comida. El caso de Susana era distinto, ella tenía horarios muy distintos al resto, la idea era no dejarla sola, cosa que no saliera del hospital, ni tampoco hiciera alguna cosa de la cual el persona pudiera arrepentirse - __**Buenos días Susana, que tal tu día**__ \- La oji-azul la observo de medio lado - __**Pésimo, desde que estoy en este hospital**__ \- la rubia enfermera tragó en seco, Susana era... Era tan especial - __**Supe que tu hijo nació anoche, esta... ¿feliz? **__\- dijo con cautela, la joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar la pregunta - __**¡oh! si, rebosante, casi eufórica **__\- las palabras que expresaba la joven eran cortantes - __**Bien me alegro por ti, más tarde traerán al pequeño sol **__\- antes de salir de habitación escuchó - __**Será mejor que no lo vea nunca.**_

**Me pregunto por qué me enviaste a ella** \- Fue una pregunta que no tuvo retorno, mientras volvía a degustar el café, a veces se preguntaba por qué había tanta gente en el mundo que despreciaba a esas hermosas criaturitas y habían otros, que por más que lo deseaban no podían ser parte de esa pequeña vida - Al menos eso me lo puedes responder - dijo hablando hacia el cielo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta... Volvió a recordar.

_**Cariño llevamos meses sin cuidarnos...**__ \- El castaño salía del baño, con una toalla envuelta a la cintura - __**No lo sé, te parece que vamos a ver Stear**__ \- el hombre con un poco de preocupación en la mirada - __**está bien, vamos**__ \- Sonrió - __**pero mientras tanto sigamos intentado.**_

_**Haremos un par de exámenes para descartar**__ \- ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la consulta de su amigo de la infancia - __**Entonces... Preliminarmente, que crees que sea **__\- Stear los miró fijo - __**Ambos son sanos y no tiene historial alguna enfermedad que provoque esto... Eso nos deja con tres posibilidades. La primera es que estés tan ansiosa de ser madre, que tu organismo lo esté evitando. La segunda **__\- los observo a ambos y sonrió -__** es que simplemente hayan tenido muy mala suerte**__ \- rieron todos -__** y la tercera es que haya un problema de fertilidad... De todas maneras con estos exámenes podremos descartar.**_

Suspiró, el café estaba helado y el cielo estaba oscuro era hora de ir a dormir, pero aun rondaba en su cabeza como podría hacer con esa mujer, odiaba al pobre pequeño... Pero ¿Por qué? y ¿qué hacer?

_**Bien Susana, es hora de darle pecho al pequeño sol **__\- La rubia en la cama se cubrió el cuerpo y otra enfermera llamaba a la que cargaba al pequeño, Candy se encontraba en su ruta diaria de revisión -__** No te parece hermoso, lo dejaré un momento aquí, tu prepárate mientras tanto**__ \- Susana comenzó a sudar frio y observaba de niño de forma fija -__** ¡Dije que no lo quería aquí!**__ \- Candy en un movimiento rápido tomo al niño, cuando la rubia le daba un golpe a la cuna pediátrica y la botada de bruces, con el sonido del metal que retumbo en el pasillo a Doctora Elroy se apresuró - __**¿Qué pasa?**_

Había sido el momento justo, que estaría pasando por la cabeza de esa joven, se detuvo un momento, abrió su computadora y en el buscador ingresó - _**Susana Marlow **_\- era algo un poco psicopático, hacer una búsqueda de una paciente en la red, cuando se desplegaron las ventanas que indicaban artículos de periódicos recientes - _**Susana Marlow, denuncia a su padre por abusos reiterados**_ \- un artículo siniestro de hace algunos meses - _**Juicio en contra Roberth Marlow, sale absuelto por falta de pruebas **_\- la niña cargaba con un gran peso y la injusticia de una sociedad enferma - _**Nuevas pruebas en contra de Marlow, exámenes de ADN revelan que el hijo de Susana es de su padre **_\- pobre chica, ella había sido afortunada.

_**Estás nerviosa**__ \- ella besó su mano y la posó en su rostro - __**Vamos a ver cuáles son los resultados**__ \- Un teléfono sonó -__** Hola, dime... ¿Qué? **__\- el joven castaño observó a su acompañante al borde del llanto - __**Candy... Mis padres... Mis padres...**__ \- Ella lo abrazó e instintivamente lo sacó de un tirón. En lo personal no sabía lo que era tener familia, había crecido en un orfanato y salió de ahí becada por sus buenas notas y comportamiento angelical, no había tenido mayor vínculo con nadie, solo cuando se enamoró de Terry - __**Dame las llaves **__\- Candy manejó de forma rápida hasta la casa, ahí esperaba Karen, Alberth y la pequeña María -__** La avioneta de nuestros padres... Se perdió, no los han encontrado **__\- Era un duro golpe, verdaderamente no sabría cómo se sentiría sí llegase a perder al castaño de sus sueños. En la tarde se habían enterado que la avioneta se estrelló contra unas rocas, el tanque de combustible tenía una fuga que lo dejó sin carga, llevando a caer en seco el aparato, ambos ocupantes habían muerto instantáneamente._

Se dio una ducha larga, el agua que escurría por su cuerpo no lograba que la rubia se calmase, en su estómago aún estaba la sensación de que algo debía hacer con esa niña... El pequeño sol no era culpable de las atrocidades humanas, si tan solo ella pudiera...

_Habían pasado meses después de la muerte de los padres de Terry y siendo sinceros no había día en que él no recordase a su familia, con mayor razón luego de la muerte de la pequeña María, un poco para olvidar, un poco para salir de aquella rutina, aquella mañana de enero tomó su mano y la beso - __**Vamos por los exámenes hoy**__ \- El castaño tomó la idea con una sonrisa amplia - __**por supuesto**__ \- se quedaron unos minutos más en la cama, jugando como niños pequeños, hasta que se dispusieron a ir a la clínica. La llegada a ella fue rápido y desde ahí nuevamente un golpe duro noqueaba al castaño __**\- Lo lamento chicos, Candy es estéril**__ \- fue un balde de agua fría, no conforme con todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses, se adjuntaba que era una mujer infértil e incapaz de concebir vida en mi interior, una vez más confirmaba que no merecía a mi marido, el solo tomó mis manos, las besó tiernamente y me sonrió -__** Siempre podemos adoptar**__ \- mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no sé si por la pena de ser una mujer vacía o por el amor que pude confirmar una vez que tenía mi marido. _

Se observó en el espejo una vez más, curvó su vientre y sonrió... Que no daría por ser una madre, pero su condición de ángel enviado del cielo no se lo permitía - **Dios... Tal vez pido un imposible... Pero déjame saber la dicha de ser madre** \- la ciudad quedó en penumbras y supo que era momento de descansar de la aventura que fue su día. Ya mañana Dios haría su obra nuevamente.

Llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación de Susana - **Necesito hablar contigo** \- La oji-azul la observó con rabia - **Si me vas a decir que mi hijo es una bendición o que soy una mujer maldita, ahórrate las palabras enfermera **\- Candy negó con su cabeza **\- He seguido tu historia por los periódicos, he visto lo maldito que fue tu padre... Pero eso no justifica que le hagas daño al pequeño sol **\- Susana un poco hastiada de las palabras de su interlocutora, solo desvió la mirada y respondió - **A ese mocoso, lo daré en adopción, solo estoy esperando mi alta **\- Candy respiró hondo, ya sabía que esta niña no cambiaría de opinión - **Bien, has lo que quieras, pelearé por la custodia del pequeño** \- la joven paciente la observó con malicia - **Donde te firmo los papeles para que te quedes con él** \- Que santos demonios estaba haciendo, se supone que ella estaba de paso en este lugar, no podía cargar con una vida aunque lo deseara con toda intensidad - **No te preocupes, volveré con la documentación**.

Al salir del cuarto respiró hondo, ella no podía adoptar al pequeño - **Candy a mi oficina** \- la Doctora Elroy le llamaba, y con el ceño fruncido - **Señorita candice, escuché su conversación con Susana** \- La rubia sudaba en frio - **Doctora, yo...** \- La anciana la observó por unos momentos **\- No debería apoyar su moción, usted y yo sabemos que no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero no puedo dejar que esta chiquilla loca se quede con el inocente, hablaré, al final el sería un angelito más en el cielo** \- Por fin pudo respirar en paz, su superior la había apoyado y se había comprometido, ahora era necesario arreglar el departamento y volver a hacer una vida mediamente normal mientras se pudiera, lo único que le faltaba era su amor, aquel que vio morir al pie de la azotea hace unos meses - **Terry espero no te estés quemando en el infierno.**

Un hombre castaño y de etiqueta caminaba por la calle, en el trayecto desde la salida de su lujosa casa en el centro la ciudad recibiría una señal, aquella que le indicaría su primera víctima, transcurridos un par de pasos un sobre color rojo se presentó ante él, con una sonrisa ladeada revisó el contenido - **Así que este es mi primer caso... Y quieres que cometa suicidio, para tenerlo entre tus filas... Perfecto señor, en una semana este mal nacido, será un madero más en el horno del infierno.**

Segundo capitulo terminado :)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y desde ahora, vamos a ver un caso por cada par de personajes en la historias... Tal vez algunos vayan directo al infierno, tal vez otros al cielo y porque no algunos vuelvan a verse.

Saludos a las chicas que dejaron sus rew, gracias a Liz Carter y a

Dudas o consultas, estamos para responderlas al 800391391 xD

Saludines Anngel


	4. El deseo del demonio

**El deseo del Demonio**

_Ángeles y demonios_

Las calles de noche eran solitarias, antes de morir no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle, recordó que antes de su muerte no tenía motivo alguno para salir de noche a vagar, su esposa lo mantenía atado a la cama en un dulce y excitante compás toda la noche. Recordó aquella vez que marco su cuello y sonrió **\- Candy... Donde diablos estarás mi vida** \- vio pasar en la oscuridad un reflejo blanco, una mujer de risos - _**Sigue al conejo blanco**__ \- _una voz se escuchó en el lugar, pero prefirió omitir la tentación - **Me enviaste a torturar, no a ser torturado** \- arregló su solapa y se encaminó hacia la dirección contraria de la mujer.

Hacía 10 años que no sabía nada de su pacto, la pequeña empresa que había pertenecido a su Tía Pony, ahora era un mega holding empresarial, poseía sucursales en casi todos los países del mundo, tenía una linda familia, familia que era solo parte de un trato, un pacto el cual le daba todo el poder y dinero que pudiera manejar y él a cambio le daba su sangre, sonrió- **Tal vez se había olvidado y tendrían que pagar sus desentiendes**– Observó las fotografías sobre su escritorio, cuando sonó el comunicador -**Señor Leagan, tiene una visita** \- se sorprendió un poco, con normalidad no recibía visitas a esa hora, eran poco más de las siete - **¿Quién es?** \- la muchacha de la recepción demoró un poco en contestar - **Es el señor Grandchester** \- pensó unos momentos y no logró recordar a nadie con ese nombre, pero bueno... No perdía nada en saber que necesitaba - **Hazlo pasar**– Pronto se hizo otra gran pregunta, como había logrado llegar a ese piso, era extraño… La puerta se abrió y con el joven castaño ingreso el miedo y la inseguridad a la habitación - **Un gusto MísterLeagan, traigo las buenas viejas **\- El joven pelirrojo supo de inmediato que se refería a un mensaje del más allá **\- Mi jefe me ha dicho que tu tiempo está llegando al límite, pronto necesitará el pago **\- una gota de sudor rodó por cien **\- ¿cuánto tiempo?** \- fue la escueta pregunta ante la endiablada mirada de su interlocutor - **en un mes el primer pago y en seis meses el segundo pago... Si quieres puedes hacer el pago adelantado, te dejo mi tarjeta... Avísame cuando lo tengas…***(1)- se desvaneció en el aire, dejando absorto a Neal Leagan... Su primer trabajo había comenzado.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo no quería volver a casa aun, así que se sumergió en la noche de la ciudad, pasó por fuera de un par de bares que había conocido en vida, buenos tragos... Pero de que servían sin una buena compañía - _**Tus deseos son ordenes**_ \- nuevamente la voz de su "jefe", mientras que al final de la calle se contorneaba una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y vestido rojo - **Me gustaría la compañía de un ángel, no de un demonio** \- siguió caminando - **Es una fogosa nueva compañera, tienes dos opciones, aceptas su compañía o te buscas un ángel a quien torturar** \- el tanteó las opciones **\- Me beberé un trago con ella y luego buscaré algo más a mi gusto **\- ambos se toparon a mitad de la calle - **Susana, mucho gusto** \- Terrence la observó detenidamente, tenía unos labios carnosos, ojos celestes, casi angelicales, un cuerpo de infarto, pero un aura más oscura que la del mismo diablo **– Tengo un poco hambre... Pero si no quieres comer, podemos beber algo** \- La mujer asintió y curso sus labios rojos en una sonrisa maliciosa - **Supongo que esa es una invitación directa a tu cama** \- el castaño rodó los ojos - **No pequeña endemoniada, es una invitación que acabas de arruinar con tus dichos, que te diviertas** \- y siguió su camino dejando a una mujer frustrada con ojos de llamas - **Me pagarás el rechazo, imbécil.**

Había salido del hospital un poco más temprano para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la habitación del pequeño Sol, aún era horario de invierno, con lo cual aunque eran las 19:20 horas, ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas se reflejaban en el cielo, salió a buscar leche y otros víveres, luego de eso pasaría al hospital a buscar al pequeño. Cuando volvía con las bolsas creyó ver al castaño, pero se dijo a si misma que eso no podía ser - **Me estoy volviendo loca, Dios dime que es solo eso** \- una briza algo fría recorrió por su cuerpo y lo quiso interpretar como un sí. Volvió al hospital y se enteró de la peor noticia que podría haber recibido, luego del papeleo que realizó para la adopción del niño, Susana había salido del hospital sin la menor preocupación, cruzó la calle y un auto a toda velocidad se llevó su vida rápidamente.

Tomó al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió a su hogar con pena, la muchacha era una loca, que no quería su hijo, pero no merecía morir así... ¿O sí?, como una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, en los ojos de la rubia se reflejó parte la vida de la mujer.

_**No me digas que vas a hacer que se acueste contigo**_ \- _rubia de ojos azules miró de forma despectiva a su amiga - __**no me queda de otra, no soy su hija y mi madre le dejó todo, así que es la única forma que pueda seguir teniendo el dinero **_ \- _La otra mujer negó con la cabeza - __**Si quisieras podrías tener tu liberta, que es mejor que el dinero**__ \- se puso de pie y la dejo hablando sola._

¿Acaso Susana no tenía dignidad?, volvió al ensueño de otro recuerdo - _**Ni se te ocurra decirle que el crío que llevo adentro no es del **__ \- Susana hablaba con la misma mujer - __**Entiende mujer, Anthony tiene derecho a saber que él no es el padre, vieras lo emocionado que está**_ \- _La mujer negó - __**No se lo dirás o lo pagaras caro**__ \- la mujer negó - __**se lo diré**__ \- en un arranqué de furia la mujer de ojos azules, le lanzó una figura de un ángel que estaba en la repisa a su lado, dejando la su interlocutora tirada en el suelo, con una herida profunda en la cabeza - __**te dije que lo pagarías caro**__._

Habría sido mejor quedarse solo en la casa después de la visita a Neal, pero no, como buen demonio, tenía que seguir sus instintos y salir de noche a vivir la vida loca, nuevamente por su vista pasó esa sombra blanca y recordó las palabras de su jefe - _**Sigue al conejo blanco**__ \- _Por un par de calles se prolongó la persecución, por fin detallo el aspecto de la joven, pelo rubio y rizado, cuerpo delgado de prominentes caderas y pecho mediano - **Candy **\- se escapó de sus labios, la aludida dio media vuelta y observó

Candy asustada negó con la cabeza –**Ella…** \- dijo en voz alta, aun centrada en sus cavilaciones, para estas alturas ya había llegado a la entrada del edificio cuando escuchó que una voz la llamaba - **Candy** \- Terrence la observaba con miedo. Él se reflejó en los ojos verdes, las piernas le temblaron y sintió caer por un abismo más profundo que el del día de muerte - **¿Eres tú?** \- La rubia observó atenta, era su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada, tanto extrañaba a su amado que ya lo comenzaba a ver en las calles, él había muerto y no podía estar ahí, a su plena vista - **Terry** \- Pavor en sus ojos, no pudo resistir y corrió, dejando atrás, con un vacío en el pecho, que era más grande con cada paso que se alejaba el castaño.

**¿Estaba viva?, ¿dime qué diablos pasó?, solo tú puedes responderme aquello** \- El silencio fue sepulcral - **Solo dime porque** \- se lanzó sobre el sofá de su sofisticado estudio - _**No hay explicación, no te puedo indicar porque ella está viva, cuando no lo está**__ \- _negó con la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo - **¿Entonces?** \- por un momento se quedó observando el techo blanco invierno - _**Ella es un ángel**__ \- _La noticia se repitió mil veces en sus oídos - **Cuando me lancé del techo de hospital dije, prefiero acosar a un ángel que vivir muriendo, no pensé que me ayudarían tanto **\- el temor se había desvanecido, y curvo en sus labios una sonrisa seductora - **Acosar a un ángel, no es una mala idea**.

Candy entró al departamento, el pequeño Sol dormía, así que lo dejó en la cuna y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, si no fuera porque su cuerpo no se iba a embriagar y porque quería velar los sueños del pequeño, habría bebido una botella de wisky a pico de jarra. Aun no podía hacerse la idea de que él estuviera vivo y si solo fue un sueño o estaba viendo visiones -** Dios, por favor solo por esta vez contéstame o dame alguna señal **\- tocaron el timbre del departamento y se encontró en la puerta con joven repartidor - **buenas noches señorita White, tiene una entrega** \- La mujer sonrió y el joven le hizo entrega de un paquete de color café - **¿Quién lo envía?** \- El joven sonrió de forma amplia **\- Entrega divina, pero no se lo cuente a nadie** \- A veces Dios tenía una forma muy extraña de comunicar las cosas, abrió la envoltura y se encontró con una biblia, había varias hojas marcadas, pero una en especial llamó su atención, Salmos capítulo 9; Versículo 17: "Los malos serán traslados al infierno, todas las gentes que se olvidan de Dios". Terry es un demonio, ¿Qué significaba esto?...

Neil llegó a su hogar, con la cabeza agacha, pese a que sabía que no había plazo que no se cumpliera, ni deuda que no se pagara, ella era hermosa y su hijo era demasiado inteligente, pero eran ellos o era él – **Buenas noches amor** – la mujer de largos cabellos negros volteó a observar a su marido – **Buenas noches, ¿llegas temprano?, te esperaba por lo menos en dos horas más **– el pelirrojo hizo una mueca – **Si, he terminado temprano con el trabajo… Querida, haremos un viaje – **La mostró una sonrisa amplia, mientras que el niño corría a abrazar a su padre.

Más tarde, cuando todos en la casa dormían, Neal se paseaba por el estudio, planeando como podía hacer efectivo el pago de su deuda, la idea principal, era llevar bien lejos a la familia, desaparecerse por los desiertos del Sahara o de Atacama, hacer el rito en el silencio de la noche y llamar al recolector de almas… Con eso, su deuda quedaba saldada. Tomó la botella y la copa de vino, las dejó sobre la mesa, para observar largo tiempo.

Pequeño Sol… Como te llamarás… - Acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño, mientras que este dormía, eran casi las seis de la madrugada, y no había pegado un ojo, viendo la serenidad con la que dormía el pequeño… Recordó:

_**¿Cómo quieres que sea? – **__Candy miraba fijamente el patio donde los niños del orfanato corrían algunos jugando a ser seres del espacio, otras estaban sentadas en el pasto tomando una taza de té, como las damas de 1900, otros simplemente se veían felices compartiendo el aire con sus amigos… Ellos no tenían padres, tal cual vivió ella, solo con la compañía de uno muñeco de trapo, que le regalaron una pareja que al conocerla simplemente siguieron entrevistando a otros niños, el sistema de adopción de alguna forma era cruel con los mayores, ya que si en la entrevista no eran lo que las parejas deseaban, simplemente iban rotando de lugar en lugar, hasta que a los 10 años ya era casi imposible su adopción, así que eran llevados a hogares o reformatorios según había sido su comportamiento – __**No lo sé Terry, es que todos son tan bellos y me gustaría poder adoptarlos a todos**__ – El castaño sonrió – __**Entonces empecemos con las entrevistas… Te parece adoptar a tres o a cuatro**__–la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia fue infinita y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo – __**Pero sin entrevistas, observémoslos y sin que se lo esperen, los llevamos a casa – **__Terry colmado de amor observó nuevamente el patio – __**Él – **__apunto de forma disimulada a un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes – __**Se parece a ti, eso me gusta – **__Ella continuó observando – __**Ella, la pequeña de la muñeca de trapo, me recuerda mi querida Rosalba – **__el castaño curvó la boca – __**La pequeña de la esquina… Me recuerda mí, cuando mis padres se iban de viaje… Sola en una esquina – **__Fue cuando vieron que un pequeño de piel morena y ojos claros defendió a la misma niña que Terry había observado minutos antes – __**La pasión en sus ojos, me dice que es igual a ti – **__Dijo Candy besando castamente los labios de su esposo – __**Bien, está decidido, vamos a comunicar nuestra elección a la madre Superiora.**_

Todo hubiera ido bien… Ahora esos niños no tendrían un hogar que los amara, no tendrían una madre que los cobijara, no tendrían un futuro a menos que ellos lo desearan con todo el corazón. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de la presencia que estaba sentada frente a la cama – **Cada día más hermosa – **Esa voz pastosa y sensual solo podía pertenecer a una persona – **Terry **– El hombre sentado sonrió – **Quien viste y calza – **sintió una punzada en su corazón - **¿Por qué?**– Corrió un poco la cortina, para ver el cielo nocturno – **Era esto o verte perecer la eternidad – **Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos cuantos minutos.

El día había comenzado con un leve calor que calaba los huesos y confortaba el camino hacia el aeropuerto, esta semana había escogido para cumplir con su pacto, la familia Leagan se embarcaba a unas islas paradisiacas, los hombres a cargo de viaje habían sido pagado generosamente, para perder el avión privado y dejarlos en una isla desierta, todo esto bajo el absoluto secreto. Poco antes de embarcar, se encontraron con el señor Grandchester – **Señor Leagan, gracias por invitarme a su viaje familiar – **El hombre un poco sorprendido y un poco con temor le respondió – **ha sido todo un agrado… - **Se apresuró a presentar a su familia – **Ella es mi esposa Andy y él es mi hijo Sam – **El castaño sonrió con malicia – **Una deliciosa familia, Leagan.**

El viaje había sido lento, llevaban dos horas en el aire y ya se rebelaban en el océano los primeros terruños sobresalientes del agua – **Amigo Neal… ¿A cuál de ellas iremos? – **El pelirrojo un poco más tranquilo respondió – **Quien sabe.**

_Esperando que no quieran matarme, les comento que mi pc de descompuso y recién hace un par de días, pudieron por milagro recuperar los archivos del disco duro muerto._

_Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que siguen la historia pese al tiempo pasado y sus comentarios, verdaderamente me ayudan a seguir creciendo._

_Saludos y cariños a todos._

*(1) – Caso real, sacado de una serie Chilena, llamada: El día menos pensado.

_**Mis estimadas otro capítulos más y me siento más emocionada**____**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y bueno cualquier cosa, me dejan un rew.**_

_**By Anngel.**_


	5. A fuego eterno, forzado

**A fuego eterno, forzado**

El primer turno había sido de muerte en forma literal, tres partos simultáneos, 5 emergencias por perdidas y abortos espontáneos, un bebe muerto por apnea y una madre muerta en el parto, vio caras felices y rostros frustrados, lagrimas sobre cuerpos inertes y nuevas alas de ángeles que sonreían al saber que velarían a aquellos que en vida habían amado. La esperanza de esas sonrisas la llenaba, sus dos carreras, la de enfermera ahora combinada a ser un ángel no podía haber sido mejor y si sumamos a que ahora el pequeño Sol, desde ahora llamado Tom, era parte de su vida, no cabía más alegría en su corazón, pero un pequeño recuerdo inundó su mente – **Terry…**

_**¿Por qué?**__ – Lo vio observar por la ventana las estrellas – __**Era esto o verte perecer la eternidad –**__Sus ojos soltaron lágrimasde dolor – __**Tu vida estaba primero – **__el hombre negó – __**¿Y tu vida acaso no importaba?– **__Le suplicó con la mirada al castaño que salieran de la habitación –__**Yo había muerto en el accidente… Un conductor ebrio me hizo caer por un barranco, cuando iba al hospital… Mi último deseo fue que te llevarás mi corazón –**__el un poco desesperado respondió con lágrimas – __**Ya lo tenía, ¿era necesario que fuera literal? –**__ella se acercó hasta tocar sus manos, pudo sentir todo el sufrimiento que el contenía con su perdida y aquellos eventos que ocurrieron antes del final –__**Perdóname, yo solo quería que fueras feliz – **__Terry un poco más calmado la observó – __**lo hubiera sido estando junto a ti –**__El ambiente se volvió tenso en la habitación y una voz ya reconocida por Terrence se dio a conocer – __**Ya es hora de cobrar – **__el castaño se volteó rápido, hacia donde el amanecer comenzaba – __**Volveré cuando termine mi trabajo… Ahí podremos hablar más tranquilos.**_

La llegada a la isla fue tranquila, el niño corría por la playa y la esposa de Leagan preparaba las cosas para la comida, según lo que había podido observar, Neal realizaría en la noche el ritual.Él mientras tanto se alejó a disfrutar un poco de la vista, recordaba haber estado en una isla muy cercana, disfrutando unas vacaciones con la rubia - **Se supone que debo llevarte las tres almas, pero no hay pecado en el niño ni en la mujer** \- sintió la briza recorrer su cara - _**Tienes razón, el contrato habla de su sangre... No de su "hijo adoptado" **_\- Solo ahí se dio cuenta, lo especifico que serían los contratos del infierno, eso significaba que el vagaría eternamente por la tierra recolectando almas.

El pelirrojo había convencido a su familia para que aquella noche acamparan en la playa y por la mañana llegar al hotel… solo e indicando que acababa de llegar a la isla, recordó que todo esto había estado planeado desde hace mucho, a su esposa la busco con un perfil especifico, una mujer sola, que necesitara afecto y dinero... Además de estar embarazada de sepa que animal, le había hecho la criatura. Única y perfecta oportunidad, estaban ambos tendidos bajo la carpa, los extrañaría, que lamentable que todo en este mundo tenía un precio, alzó la daga del sacrificio, aquella con la que cortó su dedo al momento del pacto, una clavada certera al corazón y todo habría acabado, una suave briza lo distrajo y su mujer despertó - **¿Que pasa amor?** \- el hombre desconcertado, escondió la daga y salió de la carpa **\- Nada, solo daré una caminata**.

Terry estaba observando la luna y disfrutando de la noche, cuando sintió los pasos del hombre tras del - **Ya tienes el pago** \- El hombre negó - **Lo tendré antes del alba** – El castaño dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la luna- **Eso no lo dudo** – lo invito a escuchar moviendo su mano - **¿Porque realizaste el pacto Neal?** \- El pelirrojo sonrió - **Mera ambición, viví toda mi vida con dinero de sobra, cuando murió mi padre, mi hermana y yo supimos que todo era una farsa, fuimos embargados y mi familia quedó sin nada, fue cuando estaba afuera de la casa donde viví siempre, despojado de todo, que el rencor me llenó y apareció él ofreciendo venganza, dinero y poder, al final no me pareció tan caro el precio... Esa mujer, fue solo un medio** \- La rabia se apoderó del castaño y se puso de pie - **Me vas a decir que no sientes ni culpa, porque ellos pagaran tu deuda** \- El pelirrojo se puso frente a él, observando directamente con toda sinceridad - **Son solo un medio, ellos no me interesan** \- Los ojos del castaño que hasta ahora eran azules, cambiaron a un color rojo profundo y su voz sonaba a muerte - **El contrato indica que debes pagar con tu sangre** \- en un movimiento rápido y sin arrepentimientos tomó la mano del pelirrojo, que portaba la daga del sacrificio y la clavó en vientre de Neal - **Soy cobrador de deudas y portador de almas corrompidas, no de inocentes desdichados** \- La sangre comenzaba a derramarse por la arena y en las manos de Terrence ayudaban a calmar la furia en su interior - **Jefe, ya estamos listos con el primer envío** \- Dejó el cuerpo tirado en el la costa y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Neal despertó en una habitación oscura, por sus paredes se deslizaba una especie de lava ardiente. Frente a él se encontraba una suculenta cena y los lujos más esquistos de la tierra, estiró su mano para alcanzar la comida, ya que su estómago reclama con fuertes dolores, al estirar la mano, se percató que estaba sujeto al suelo, afirmado por cortas cadenas de acero oxidado, que solo le permitían cambiar de posición, poco a poco la lava fue inundando la habitación, hasta llegar a los pies del hombre - __**No, sáquenme de aquí, soy inocente, ¡no! me quemaré... No.**_

Terry cerró el libro de registros que llevaba en su mano, era el primero de quien sabe cuánta gente más que tendría que llevar por pactos o por infelices. Por ahora su primer caso había sido fácil... Otro sobre ante sus ojos flotó en el aire, el con tranquilidad lo abrió - **Me estás jugando una mala pasada ¿verdad?** \- Una sonrisa malévola se escuchó - _**Solo un pequeño recordatorio, de quien tiene el poder **__\- _puso el sobre en su bolsillo - **¿y esto se debe ha?** \- la voz le susurró al oído - **Yo quería tres almas...**

Candy tomó la biblia y la observó, le daba paz el sólo hecho de tenerla en las manos, sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella con un poco de mala gana caminó hasta el - **Diga** \- Nuevamente el cartero que le había traído aquel libro -** Que gusto verte** \- el hombre sonrió de forma cálida - **El gusto es mío Señorita White** \- Le entregó una encomienda y un sobre - **Otra vez correo divino, debe ser usted alguien muy importante **\- La rubia devolvió la sonrisa y dejó paralizado al hombre - **No sé hasta qué punto lo soy, pero si soy bastante insistente como para salirme de los planes de mi amado jefe** \- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la puerta - **Veamos Dios que me haz enviado hoy** \- la caja contenía un lindo vestido y un traje para el bebe, el sobre que en su remitente marcaba una alas doradas que invitaban abrirlo lo antes posible:

_Toma la ruta hacía la esperanza y sigue el camino del alba_,_ te encontrarás con tu nuevo protegida._

Suspiró de alguna forma le agradaba seguir avanzando, podría alejarse de Terry y del hospital que cada vez que aparecía un bebe desamparado, ella quería abrazarlo y quedarse con él, era la mejor opción, no lo dudaba.

Gruñó al descubrir que Candy se había ido, ya no estaba donde la dejó la noche anterior cuando su jefe lo interrumpió en su amena charla… Esta mujer lo sacaba de sus cabales, tanto o más que cuando se conocieron por accidente en la universidad, no pudo evitar recordar.

_**Maldición primer día de clases y atrasado**__ \- corría por los pasillos de la facultad de ingeniería, cuando se fue de bruces al suelo por un bulto que estaba en medio del corredor - __**¡Maldición!, ¿qué demonios?**__ \- Era una mujer que se encontraba con la cabeza metida bajo los casilleros - __**¿Estás bien?**__ \- la mujer no respondía - __**¡**__**oye! estás bien mujer **__\- El hombre tiró de la cintura para sacarla de ahí - __**¿Qué haces?**__ \- El hombre sorprendido la increpó - __**¿**__**Salvándote la vida?**__ \- la rubia frunció el ceño - __**No vez que estaba ocupada **__-el castaño con sorpresa abrió los ojos - __**¿Ocupada?, casi me rompo la nariz por tu culpa, por estar atravesada en el pasillo **__\- al lado de ambos, salió de abajo de los casilleros un pequeño gatito estirándose - __**Por lo menos estás bien **__\- dijo la rubia riendo y olvidándose del castaño que miraba estupefacto - __**¿por eso estabas debajo?**__ \- Lo miró de reojo - __**Lo asustó un perro y había quedado atrapado ahí **__\- dijo levantándose del suelo - __**Si a mí casi me bota un mono con pecas **__\- Hizo caso omiso y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar - __**¿A dónde vas? te estoy hablando**__ \- la rubia sin darse vuelta dijo en tono seco - __**no le hablo a mocosos engreídos además voy a clases -**__ seguido de la última palabra de la pecosa, las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban las 8 de la mañana - __**Maldición, llego tarde.**_

Sonrió ante al recuerdo, pero no le servía de nada regocijarse en lindos recuerdos, cuando lo que necesitaba era verla y saber que podían hacer. Sobre la mesa del departamento vacío se encontraba el sobre que días antes recibió la rubia, sacó del sobre el papel y leyó en voz alta - **"Camino del alba"... Alba... luz... idea... Conocimiento, Universidad... Creo que me divertiré mucho ahí.**

Limpió sus lágrimas, jamás en su vida había pensado que el ser un ángel sería tan duro. El cielo le ofreció borrar sus recuerdos y renacer sin pasado, pero ella había insistido en recordar cada uno de los momentos bellos y difíciles que paso en la tierra. Era ahora cuando se arrepentía.

El camino que le había marcado Dios, la llevo a ser docente de la universidad Central, cátedras de enfermería, no era una mala opción y aunque sabía que a su hijo no le faltaría nada, ella debía cumplir con las misiones que le otorgaba el cielo - **Buenos días** \- una joven de cabello rojo ingresaba al aula, con aire de seguridad se ubicó frente a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse triste -** Buenos días** \- La pelirroja se sintió triste al reconocer una gemela de su cuñada, derramó un par de lágrimas - **¿Estás bien?** \- Karen la volvió a observar eran sus ojos, su piel y hasta su voz solo faltaba que se llamara igual - **Disculpe profesora, ¿cuál es su nombre?** \- La rubia se sorprendió y respondió bajo -** Candice** \- impulsiva mente la joven se abrazó a ella y le dijo despacio - **Mil perdones si estoy invadiendo su espacio, pero hace poco más de un año que perdí a alguien muy querido... Son prácticamente iguales, incluso en su nombre **\- A Candy se le retorció el corazón y no pudo hacer más que responder al abrazo - **Si necesitas llorar, aquí estoy** \- Karen sonrió, era lo mismo que decía Candy, desde hoy comenzaría creer que en el mundo existía un doble de cada persona.

_**Un poquito más corto de lo común, pero aclaratorio e intenso.**_

_**Espero que les guste y me disculpo por la demora en subir los capítulos que estaban escritos ya hacer bastante… Pero mi computador murió y mi hermano hermoso me rescató los archivos hace sólo un par de días.**_

_**Gracias por sus rew y desde ahora, estaré actualizando todo lo que tengo pendiente.**_

_**By Anngel**_


	6. Como si los demonios tuvieran aureólela

**Como si los demonios tuvieran aureólela **

Su segundo día en la facultad fue un caos, sus alumnas eran un desastre, la única que su juicio estaba en su correcta vocación era su sobrina política, pero ella no era nadie para juzgar lo que deseaba vivir cada persona. Cerró la clase advirtiendo más que recordando - **no olviden sus informes para mañana, será la única oportunidad de entregarlos** – Se dirigió en silencio por el pasillo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Karen, estaba feliz de que ella de alguna forma se sobrepusiera a la muerte de Terry, pero pese a eso no se imaginaba que tan importante ella era para la pequeña – **Señorita White – **Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el jefe de la facultad, el doctor Alister Cronwell – **Doctor, dígame – **El hombre sonrió de vuelta y le indico que pasaran a la oficina – **Necesito presentarle a su compañero de proyecto – **Sólo hay recordó que dentro de sus obligaciones estaba el proceso de investigación académica, sabía de antemano que su compañero era del área de ingeniería, pero no lo conocería hasta esa tarde.

Al ingresar a la oficina, el hombre le solicitó unos minutos, mientras él iba por el ingeniero, comenzó a divagar y se dio cuenta porque Dios la había enviado, se veía que era una familia hermosa, una mujer de lentes que presumía era su esposa y un niño de pelo castaño con gafas, era el vivo retrato de sus padres, pero sobre ellos se posaba una sombra – **Candy, disculpe la demora, pero su compañero es nuevo y se había extraviado en la facultad – **Por la puerta ingresaba el doctor Alister, y tras él un hombre de melena, con el cabello atado en una cola, una traje plomo y unas gafas de lectura – **Señorita White es un placer – **me quedé observando la profundidad de sus ojos, una azul que me llevaba a perder en ese océano de encanto, recordó.

_**Es un engreído, no me interesa en lo absoluto –**__La rubia caminaba por la facultad, cargada de una serie de libros, que solo eran para preparar la siguiente clase – __**Vuelve a decir eso, suena tan lindo – **__Candy sólo rodó los ojos – __**Te dejo, tengo bastante que hacer –**__Dejó a la mujer a mitad de camino y se dirigió a buscar un lugar libre en la biblioteca, en su pequeño departamento se hacía imposible estudiar. Iba pensando distraídamente en la clase del final del día, bioquímica la estaba complicando, chocó con una pared que la llevó al piso, cayendo con el pie torcido – __**¡Demonios!, no a mí – **__la muralla comenzó a moverse y gruño - __**¿Por qué siempre que salgo herido, es por tu culpa? – **__fue al escuchar la voz grave que se dio cuenta que para su suerte, había tropezado con Grandchester – __**Dios me quiere dar un castigo – **__observó el castaño a su alrededor y comenzó a recoger los libros desparramados y le ofreció la mano – __**Gracias –**__respondió bajo, para aceptarla y ponerse de pie, tastabilló y emitió un grito al ponerse en pie - __**¿Estás bien mona pecas? –**__Ella sopló – __**Solo me torcí el tobillo – **__hizo pucheros y el rio por primera vez de forma sincera – __**Vamos te llevo en brazos –**__ella se sonrojó – __**Como se te ocurre – **__Por un brazo el joven tomó las pertenencias de la mujer y en el otro la alzó – __**No te preocupes, no te haré nada.**_

**Te… Terry – **Un poco sorprendido el doctor Cronwell los observó - **¿Se conocen? – **Preguntó con algo de curiosidad – **No… Bueno si, Alister yo – **El diablillo sonrió con fuerza y de forma secreta escurrió su hábil mano por la pierna de la joven, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello – **Fuimos compañeros de colegio, hace ya muchos años doctor Alister – **respondió el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa, ante las miradas de reproche de la joven.

Un ángel rubio caminaba por los pasillos de forma rápida, sus clases habían concluido y tenía la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, un minuto más en las fauces del lobo y tendría que haber renunciado a su misión – **Por favor no te enojes – **y ahí estaba de nuevo invadiendo su espacio privado – **Te asesinaría si o fuera que ya estás muerto, que Dios me perdone – **el hombre la detuvo por los hombros e intentó calmarla – **Que te parece si tomamos un café y concluimos la conversación pendiente – **tarde o temprano iba a llegar ese momento, no era necesario dilatarlo más y aun tenía un par de horas antes de ir por su pequeño hijo – **Solo si me prometes que luego de esto, me dejarás en paz – **el castaño un poco dudativo, le ofreció el brazo de forma galante – **Prometo dejarte en paz, si la conversación me es convincente.**

El había dicho un café, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el restaurant donde se comprometieron, la rubia soltó unas lagrimas y el no pudo evitar besar sus ojos – **Lo lamento, no se me ocurrió un lugar más cómodo que este- **fueron sus escuetas palabras e ingresaron al recinto. Al llegar a la mesa pidieron la cena, ella una ensalada y él una botella de vino – **El infierno es algo cálido – **se puso a divagar – **y la compañía no es mala, a veces los caídos nos reunimos a charlar sobre nuestra misión y nuestro pacto, otras vemos como algunos ángeles guardianes rescatan vidas y redimen a idiotas sin cerebro o a asesinos que no se arrepienten, alguna vez en estos meses pensé que mi castigo era ser parte del ejercito del infierno, hoy sé que mi castigo es verte y no poder ser feliz – **aquellas palabras habían estado cargadas de simpleza y odio, aquellas palabras sonaban a rencor, pero también a resignación – **El cielo es un lugar agradable, lleno de almas puras y cálidas… Yo quisieras salvarlos a todos, pero todos tenemos un destino, eso lo comprendí el día que te lanzaste de la azotea del hospital – **El hombre sirvió las copas de vino y levantó una dando un brindis – **Por el cielo y el infierno, por los ángeles y los demonios caídos – **El silencio una vez más reinaba en el lugar, pero este ya no era un silencio tenso, era un silencio como aquel que los acompañaba cuando empezaron a frecuentar sus reuniones en la biblioteca, ambos quisieron recordar aquel bello tiempo vivido, pero la música de fondo los trajo al presente – **Quisieras bailar conmigo – **Fue la interrupción del castaño – **Por su puesto – **Respondió ella con una bella sonrisa.

Era una balada conocida, pero que ambos reconocieron de inmediato, él la abrazó de de forma tierna y protectora, y ella comenzó cantando la primera estrofa, mientras se aferraba a ese pequeño consuelo, que no volvería jamás.

_**Contigo me sentía bien, no me acordaba del pasado,**_

_**De pronto en mi vida simple fuiste un milagro,**_

_**Contigo no había un día gris, ni noches frías antes de dormir,**_

_**Contigo no morían de hambre, ni de sed mis labios.**_

Era un momento único y ambos sabían que no se les permitiría de nuevo, ni el cielo, ni el infierno estaban dispuestos a perder a alguien de sus final, por un instante quisieron olvidar, olvidar que ella había dado su vida y él había acabado con su vida – **No te imaginas cuanto te amo – **dijo él con voz ronca y pastosa en su oído – **No cabe en el mundo mi pena por tener que dejarte así – **y ambos volvieron al silencio y a disfrutar de esa minúscula intimidad. Fue hora que él dedicara una estrofa, así que le susurró al oído.

_**Contigo una y otra vez que quería volver para salvarme,**_

_**Contigo el mundo parecía un lugar amable,**_

_**Contigo, yo era más que yo porque al quererte quería ser mejor,**_

_**Y ahora que no estás la vida me ha quedado grande…**_

_**Porque es, tu amor, el alma de mi alma,**_

_**Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza,**_

_**Tu amor, un recuerdo, una voz.**_

Derramaron lagrimas, su dolor se hacía latente, sus hijos, su vida, su familia y sueños, todo se había vuelto oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo único que les quedaba eran ellos y había un gran trecho entre ambos… Candy levantó su cabeza, para posar sus verdes esmeraldas, en sus ojos color mar, aquella mirada lo dijo todo y en un arranque de rebeldía contra el cielo, acarició su rostro y su aliento pegaba fuerte en los labios de su amor…

_**Contigo me reía más, porque la vida me gustaba,**_

_**Contigo las guerras perdidas, parecían ganadas,**_

_**Contigo en mi habitación la luna se pintaba con el sol,**_

_**Y ahora que no estás le tengo miedo a las mañanas…**_

_**Porque es, tu amor, el alma de mi alma,**_

_**Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza,**_

_**Tu amor, un recuerdo, una voz.**_

El castaño, no resistió más la cercanía y pego sus labios con los del, era irónico sentir que llegaba al cielo con aquella dulzura.

_**Y las horas pasan sobre mí…**_

El beso se volvió profundo, lleno de pasión, deseo y amor. Ella sería la única mujer en su vida, y en su muerte, no habría nadie más aunque el infierno le pusiera tentaciones.

_**Y al final de día, no hay final feliz…**_

No quería acabar con aquel contacto, sabía que si soltaba un poco el agarre, ella se desvanecería nuevamente, poco a poco fue dejando el contacto de su piel, quedando sus frentes pegadas y respirando con dificultad…

_**Es inútil esconderme cada viernes de la soledad…**_

En un arranque de cordura, la rubia lo observó con temor, temor de perder a su hijo, temor de que la confinaran a vivir siempre alejada de aquello que más amaba, era mejor salir de ahí, prefería tener rondando aunque no pudiera tenerlo más, que ambos fueran condenados en sus infiernos personales, para ella el cielo y para él, el infierno, dio un paso atrás – **Perdóname, perdóname… - **La vio derramar amargura – **Candy… **

_**Porque es, tu amor, el alma de mi alma,**_

_**Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza,**_

_**Tu amor, un recuerdo, una voz.**_

La vio alejarse rápidamente por entrada del restaurant, sonrió con la misma amargura que su amada, ya nada iba a volver a ser igual.

_**Que habla en todos mis silencios… Tu amor**_

Volvió a su lujoso departamento, no sabía si habita optado por la mejor opción, simplemente se lanzó en el sillón, optando por el consuelo del techo blanco – _**Sabias que tu próximo objetivo está cerca de ti – **_dichosa la horas en que lo escuchaba, pensó con ironía - **¿a quién se supone que deba llevarte ahora? – **Dijo con un poco de fastidio – _**que amable conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa que a la mujer que deseas se la haya llevado Dios - **_ era bastante extraño que Satanás digiera eso con tanta soltura, bueno después de todo era Satanás – _**dime ya… Tengo ganas de trabajar – **_Soltó con un amable risa fingida – _**Bueno, el asunto no es a quien quiero, el asunto es que quiero a un demonio de regreso – **_esta vez sonrió sin fingir nada – **No se supone que no los dejas escapar… - **Se puso de pie y sirvió un vaso de whisky – _**de vez en cuando se me quedan un par de miles de puertas abiertas, solo lo necesito de regreso, no quiero tener problemas con el supremo y precipitar otra inundación como la del tiempo de Noe – **_sonaba algo extraño que el demonio en sí, quisiera evitar problemas, pero bueno era su trabajo y tenía que llevarlo a cabo - **¿Quién es al que tengo que retornar?** – Expresó con alegría – _**Alister Cronwell.**_

Sus paso la habían llevado a su antigua casa, aquella que compartió con su esposo, observó el jardín y sintió algo de la paz que se había desvanecido horas antes – **Profesora White – **La pelirroja estaba detrás de ella – **Karen – **se vio sorprendida por la recién llegada - **¿Qué la trae por aquí? – **Candy no supo que responder y se precipitó a inventar una escusa – **Nada, solo pasaba y la casa me recordó a donde viví en mi infancia – **Karen sonrió – **Si es una bella casa, mi primo la diseñó junto a su esposa – **a la rubia se le encogió el corazón, iba decirle que era lo que en verdad pasaba, pero la pelirroja la interrumpió – **Le gustaría pasar – **Dijo con brillo en sus ojos – **No gracias, tal vez en otra oportunidad, se hace tarde para recoger a mi hijo –**se despidió de un abrazo corto y siguió caminando, debía de ordenar sus prioridades antes de volver a ver a Terry, sería una larga noche nuevamente. 

_**Chicas y chicos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**La canción ya la deben conocer, se llama tu amor, de Luis Fonsi y es la que inspiró esta historia…**_

_**Saludos a Liz y a todas las que dejaron su huella en un rew.**_

_**By Anngel **_


	7. La Familia Cronwell

**La familia Cronwell**

Alister Cronwell, había estudiado en una reconocida universidad, a base de becas y esfuerzo, no era el primero de la clase, pero si el más rápido e inteligente, lo que llevó a que en los primeros años de ejercer, fuera nominado para hacer clases y pronto para tomar la facultad y comenzar a realizar cambios, necesario para el avance vertiginoso de la tecnología y la sociedad.

A los 26 años conoció a Patricia O´brian, una brillante bióloga marina, que al verse envuelta en su romance y posterior matrimonio, decidió abandonar su carrera y llegar a cumplir su mayor sueño, ser madre.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y Patricia esperaba a Alister, luego de una ardua jornada, la puerta se abría y como cada noche de los últimos 5 años, entraba su marido, con una sonrisa llena de amor y cansancio, ella lo besaba y cinco minutos más tarde su hijo se colgaba de su pierna – **brazo papa- **suspiraba y se sentaba con el pequeño ángel en sus piernas, mientras ellos hablaban de su día, tanto en la casa, como en la universidad.

Una típica familia, con sueños y esperanzas, mucha veces en los últimos años de matrimonio, no hubo para comer, ni mucho menos para pagar las cuentas, que poco a poco iban mermando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Esa noche, aquella noche las cosas comenzarían a cambiar. Luego de conversar aquella noche, el pequeño ángel abrazó a Morfeo a tempranas horas, en el pecho de su padre, Patricia con un poco de cansancio llevó al niño a su cuna. Al volver de la cuna, ella lo abrazó y lloraron juntos, no había otro remedio, debían vender la casa y trasladarse a vivir en un pequeño departamento rentado, el negaba con su cabeza y ella intentaba animarlo – **Ya vendrán tiempos mejores.**

**Gracias por todo Annie – **La joven que cuidaba al pequeño sol, se retiraba del departamento – **Hasta mañana pequeño, nos vemos Candy – **La rubia cerró la puerta tras la pelinegra y estrechó en sus brazos a la pequeña criatura – **No sabía cómo llamarte, mi sol – **El diño balbuceó, dejando una estela de tranquilidad en el lugar – **Mi pequeño Terry – **Parecía que el nombre le gustaba a la criatura, volvió al expresar en un lenguaje extraño, hasta que ella soltó un par de lagrimas – **Eres mi sol y aquel que sería tu padre es mi oscuridad – **Se volvió a la cocina por un biberón y se fue directo a la cama, necesitaba descansar de las emociones de aquel día, se recostó sobre la cama y lentamente se quedó dormida, mientras que sus ojos engañosos, veían como Terrence, se recostaba a su lado.

Tenía la necesidad de verla, era un arriesgado movimiento, pero no pudo evitar querer ver el rostro dulce al dormir, con solo pensarlo, ya se había trasladado al pequeño departamento que ella compartía con esa pequeña criatura – **Candy perdóname – **El sentimiento fue más fuerte y se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama, su aroma no había cambiado, quería poder abrazarla y dormir bajo esos pechos – **Para ser demonio, soy bastante tentado querida – **Sonrió, pensando en aquella ironia, lo humano de su vida, aun no desaparecía. Hizo un espacio entre sus brazos y se cobijó en aquella cama, rodeando a la rubia y al pequeño niño, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, esta noche serian una familia.

De un gran salto el pequeño Stear saltó sobre sus padres – **Mama – **el niño acariciaba la cara de su madre, buscando que ella despertara – **mama – **la castaña arrugó los ojos y abrazó al pequeño ángel – **Duerme un ratito más, hoy es domingo y papá no tiene que trabajar – **el doctor Cronwell giró sobre su cuerpo y abrazó a su esposa e hijo – **Que hermoso despertar con estas dos bellezas – **dio un cálido beso en los labios a su esposa y en la cabecita a su hijo – **Que les parece si nos vamos a un día de paseo – **Patricia sonrió y tomó al niño en sus brazos – **Crees que sea necesario – **Preguntó con gran congojo en su rostro – **Mientras antes resolvamos el problema, es mejor – **Patricia se acercó al baño a dejar al niño – **Amor, no es necesario que cargues con todo el problema – **el joven de lentes se sentó sobre la cama y busco la aprobación en el rostro de su esposa – **No te preocupes amor, el sacrificio es necesario y lo hago con gusto – **Patricia se acercó a su esposo – **Pero es la casa de tu familia, aquí han vivido desde siempre, yo no puedo pedirte este sacrificio – **Besó tiernamente sus labios – **Tu abuela, lo merece, ella fue en gran parte la responsable de que hoy seamos una familia, le debo mucho y aun así pienso que estoy en deuda con ella – **ella se abrazó a su marido, sintiendo que Dios y la vida le obsequiaron a esa hermosa persona que compartía sus días.

Hace apenas dos semanas, su hermana la llamó, con los nervios de punta y llorando, había recibido a Alister aquella tarde, narrando con gran pena, que su abuela, aquella que en el pasado gozara de una estupenda salud, repentinamente había caído en coma, siendo diagnosticada con una falla hepática aguda, que estuvo presente de forma crónica, un fantasma, del que nadie se entera, hasta que termina por consumir tu vida. El único y posible tratamiento, consistía en un trasplante de hígado, de lo contrario terminaría en una muerte segura. Alister había viajado de forma urgente a realizar una evaluación, pero temprano había coincidido con sus colegas, que no podía tratar a su cuasi- suegra, pues había un conflicto sentimental, hizo los trámites pertinentes y la traslado a la clínica de la universidad, de esta forma absorbió todos los gastos médicos, agotando rápidamente sus ahorros y el dinero que había dispuesto para los estudios de su hijo y un pequeño viaje que pretendía realizar con su esposa e hijo, luego del que dinero se acabara, no encontró mejor solución que vender su casa, casa, en la que habían vivido sus padres y hermano; sus abuelos y los padres de ellos, era la casa Cronwell, no era una mansión, pero si una acogedora y codiciada casa en el centro de la ciudad, muchas de las grandes tiendas, se habían acercado

Comenzaron visitando los departamentos más económicos de la ciudad, con un de frustración, se dieron cuenta que no podrían vivir los tres en un lugar tan pequeño, tendrían que apretar más el cinturón si deseaban mantener su independencia, pues la otra alternativa, era pedir ayuda a su hermano, hermano que no veía desde hace diez años, por una pelea absurda y que al saber su paso de vender la casa de sus padres, se había comunicado con él, solicitando la mitad del dinero de la venta, no quiso pensar más en ello, tal vez en un futuro podría resolver el problema con su hermano, por ahora solo era necesario salvar la vida de aquella que lo adopto como un hijo más, tendiendo su mano, no solo de forma económica en sus tiempos de estudiante escaso de recursos, sino que también influyo en que su amada nieta Patricia se fijara en un doctor de pacotilla, como solía llamarlo con amor en sus palabras.

Al despertar, sintió como que había dormido un mes, se sentía descansada, pero a su vez cómoda, extendió sus brazos y atrajo a hacia sí, aquel calor que la deleitaba, recordó.

_El calor rosaba su rostro y el cabello del castaño, conspiraba para que su sonrisa la delatara, de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero que no era el sueño lo que mantenía en ese estado, si no las ganas de pararse de la cama y acabar con la delicia de su contacto – __**Farsante – **__gruño al ser expuesta por su jugarreta – __**Buena actriz, solo eso – **__Terrence navegó bajo los cobertores, hasta llegar a su vientre y besarlo – __**No tan buena, si mi cabello de hace reír- **__extendió su manos, hasta abrazar su cabeza y bajar a besar sus labios – __**Es domingo, no me quiero levantar – **__un beso apasionado, junto a unos brazos inquietos, la acercaron, desnudando hábilmente su cuerpo – __**Amor… - **__con delicia se posicionó sobre la rubia, besando su cuello y dejando suspiros que humedecían su piel__**\- Si te quieres quedar en la cama, debes recordar que este es mi territorio belleza – **__ya perdiendo la cordura, los gemidos no dejaron esperar, ambos al borde del clímax, perdían la cabeza… Cuando una muy alegre niña, saltaba sobre ellos – __**¡Hermano!, llévame al parque.**_

En sus labios se curvo una sonrisa al recordar a la pequeña hermana de su esposo, siendo una risa juguetona que la sacara de su ensueño, se dio la vuelta a observar el pequeño sol que hacia burbujas con su boca y luego gritaba balbuceando, en algún extraño idioma – **Dulzura, me dejas dormir un rato más – **Su ojos sorprendidos, vieron como el demonio jugaba a ser padre, por un momento contuvo la respiración y sintió el temor en sus venas, luego no pudo contener el llanto – **Terry **\- era como un sueño, por Dios sabía que no debía, pero era extraño, era lo que había deseado su corta existencia como humana en la tierra, y ahora veía a su esposo terrenal, jugando con el pequeño - ** ¿Cómo se llama?** –Él preguntó y ella suspiró, estirando el cobertor sobre los tres – **Terrence – **Según los ángeles, los demonios no sentían, no eran dignos de aquello que llamábamos amor, pero de los ojos del castaño cayeron lágrimas gruesas – **Será esto, una extraña y retorcida forma de cumplir los sueños - ** Solo por hoy se daría este gusto, esperaba que Dios no la castigara por compartir lecho, con el enemigo, pero solo por una vez, deseaba sentir que ese sueño que guardo en su corazón durante años, era concebido hoy, bajo un extraño, pero hermoso sueño. __

**Amor – **Patricia había llamado su atención, mientras el cavilaba sobre su vida - **¿Paty? – **Un aviso pegado en una ventana de un gran edificio antiguo, decía con letras claras "Renta departamento", la joven pareja ingresó al inmueble, preguntando en la entrada por el apartamento, una amable anciana les dio el valor y luego los guió hasta el segundo piso, por las escaleras hasta el fondo del pasillo. Una puerta imponente de roble, que en otro tiempo debió imponer majestuosidad y elegancia a la familia que habito aquellas paredes, con una perilla de bronce, ya enrarecido por los años, tras ella, se encontraba un recibidor estrecho, de unos tres metros, una mesita en el costado y una cuadro con flores sobre él. Al caminar por el pasillo se llegaba a una pequeña estancia, con un gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad, era un living comedor, que daba a cinco puertas, la primera habitación, que no tenía puerta, era la cocina, que a su vez, daba a un pequeño balcón; luego otra puerta de roble, que daba al cuarto matrimonial y que en su interior tenía la entrada a un baño; la tercera puerta una habitación de niño, que aún conservaba en papel de aquel que fue dueño de esa habitación; por último una puerta cerrada, la anciana les indicó que el hijo de los antiguos dueños, había cerrado el cuarto y al solicitarle que rentara el departamento, le suplico que esa habitación no fuera abierta, así que cerro con llave y la pieza fue cerrada. Los esposos miraron una vez más el departamento y ambos coincidieron que el espacio era suficiente y que precio era bastante económico para la extensión y el buen barrio, cerraron contrato en unos minutos e indicaron que la ocupación seria en una semana.

Una sombra se deslizaba por el pequeño departamento, había abierto la puerta de aquella extraña habitación, un libro dejaba ver unas figuras extrañas y unos signos sin traducción posible. La sombra se sentó junto a la ventana, observando la luna, era cuarto creciente, en una semana, cuando el astro estuviera completo en el cielo, sería la mejor opción de poseer aquel cuerpo y por fin, hacer lo que tanto deseaba, poseerla, que ser su dueño, por toda la eternidad.

_**Ya sé, me he demorado un montón, pero he hecho y deshecho el capítulo unas tres veces, no acababa de gustarme, pero por fin, quedó como pensaba… **_

_**Subiré el siguiente capítulo, cosa que si me demoro con los siguientes, por lo menos tengan dos episodios, seguidos…**_

_**Gracias por la lectura y por seguirme, aunque me demore actualizando… **_____

_**By Anngel **_


	8. Obsecion

**Obsesión**

**¿Qué quieren de desayuno? – **La rubia preguntaba, mientras que el castaño, mecía al pequeño sol, por el comedor del lugar –** Podrían ser unos huevos quemados – **Se burló el, dejando en plena vista como Candy sacaba la lengua a su acompañante – **Aprendí a cocinar muy bien, Terry – **él sonrió al ver que este día seria único, en el calendario. El domingo por norma, ni el cielo, ni el infierno trabajaban, su jefe solía decir que era culpa del sindicado de Demonios y luego reía obtusamente, a sabiendas que él era el amo y señor de las tinieblas - **¿tendrás problemas por esto? – **sin voltear y escapando un poco de la pregunta, ella tarareaba una canción de cuna – **no lo sé, por ahora disfrutemos el día – **No le quedaba otra que resignarse, sabía que ella no respondería a sus preguntas y si Dios, hubiera querido obrar, no se lo impediría un día, si en algo coincidía Terrence y su jefe, es que el Señor obraba en formas misteriosas. 

Luego de desayunar, pasearon por el parque y disfrutaron de unos helados, el pequeño sol, no quería dejar los brazos, de aquel que sería su padre si las cosas hubieran sido distintas – **No pequeño, mamá se enojará – **dijo el castaño, mientras el pequeño tiraba sus juguetes en la arena, la rubia los miraba, pedía en su mente que ese instante nunca acabara, pero unas risas de niño desde la entrada del parque, desviaron su mirada. Cuatro niños que reconoció al instante, cuatro niños, que reían y jugaban, tras ellos Karen y Albeth venían de la mano, no pudo evitar soltar la pena contenida, por todo lo que aconteció y seguía sus pasos sin detenerse - **¿Qué pasa Candy? – **Fue cuando también el demonio volteó sus ojos, eran ellos, los hijos que añoraban tener.

**Una semana más tarde.**

El cambio de casa, se llevaría a cabo hoy, era domingo, el único día que podían por tiempo y trabajo, cambiar las cosas de la casa familiar de los Cronwell y llevarlas a apartamento, unos ojos pendientes desde el ventanal, observaban a la feliz pareja bajar las cosas y entrar con ellas al edifico, fue cuando su presencia se hizo invisible.

Alister comenzó ordenando la habitación, casi la totalidad de las cosas estaban lista, pero en su cabeza lo único que podía pensar ahora era como solucionar el problema, había conseguido un comprador para la casa, la cual, en su venta total costearía completamente la operación, pero la llamada de su hermano, lo había dejado con los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente, debía entregar la mitad al segundo heredero de la casa, no había opción y su hermano, pese a las suplicas no había querido ceder, aunque el solo le pedía tiempo, para pagar recuperar su parte y pagarla integra después de la operación de su suegra – **Amor, iré a comprar algo para comer – **El hombre poco y nada escuchó, estaba solo, pues su hijo, estaba en la casa de su tía, mientras ellos preparaban su nueva casa, el sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era de la clínica – **Diga… - **no esperaba aquel aviso, el dinero ya no servía de nada, La abuela de Patricia había muerto hace algunos minutos, dejó caer el aparato y calló de rodillas, llorando por no haber hecho nada, él podía salvarla y no lo hizo a tiempo… Fue cuando un viento fuerte azotó la habitación y la puerta que nunca debía abrir, se mostró en toda plenitud, Alister se acercó al escritorio que estaba en el fondo y donde un libro dejó abierta las páginas precisas, para que él las leyera.

"**Ven a mi"**

Solo bastaban esas pequeñas e inocentes palabras, para que una sombra apareciera desde el rincón del cuarto – **Me ha llamado – **La primera reacción del peli-negro fue desconfianza, luego el dolor volvía a nublar su corazón – **No… - **un poco exasperado por la poca reacción del hombre, la sombra buscó un lugar más cercano – **veo que necesitas algo, yo te puedo ofrecer lo que desees – **Alister tardó un poco reaccionar a las palabras de aquella criatura – **tu, podrías traer de vuelta a – **preguntó mientras sus manos y piernas temblaban de una forma descomunal, ya no podría estar mucho tiempo de pie – **por supuesto, puedo hacer eso y mucho más, pero a cambio tendrás que pagar un pequeño precio… – **No espero a que la sombra terminara hablar** – Lo acepto, pero ella tiene que vivir, por muchos años más – **El joven de lentes, sintió una cortada en su dedo y una gota de sangre calló sobre un papel, viejo y ajado – **trato hecho – **La sombra había desaparecido y ahora Alister, observaba por la ventana, mientras que su esposa subía por la entrada del edificio.

Era el segundo fin de semana que pasaban juntos, Terry había seguido de cerca los pasos de Alister, pero no había cambio alguno en él, ni en su rutina, talvez su jefe, se había equivocado de sujeto, por otro lado, Dios tampoco había interferido en sus visitas, ni mucho menos en sus largas horas acompañando a Candy al que consideraba su hijo. Se sentaron en el pasto, justo al lado de la caja de arena de los bebes, mientras ellos charlaban trbialidades, como porque algunos demonios eran tan problemáticos, como él - **Profesora Withe – **Karen hacia señas con sus manos, desde el puesto de los helados – **Terry, no lo puedo creer, ella… Ellos – **El castaño, no sabía que decir, su amigo Alberth y su prima Karen, habían acogidos a sus hijos, luego de sus muertes – **¿Su marido? – **La rubia no había alcanzado a responder, cuando la peli-roja, ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando fijamente al castaño – **Si – **respondió Terry, mientras que Karen comenzaba a llorar fuertemente – **perdón, perdón, pero son el vivo retrato, usted de mi difunta cuñada y usted de mi primo, quien también murió, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme y sé que Alberth tampoco podrá hacerlo – **por primera vez, se preguntaron tanto el castaño, como la rubia, que era estar en la otra vereda, que era sentir, como seres humanos el perder a una persona que parte de tu vida – **¿Los niños son tuyos? – **Candy no se daba cuenta de su pregunta – **no profesora, son los hijos de mis parientes, ellos adoptarían a estos cuatro hermosos, pero un accidente cuartó sus sueños, con mi novio quisimos seguir su legado – **A** c**ada palabra de Karen ambos interlocutores se sentían doblemente miserables – **blurrsssg – **los tres presentes voltearon a ver al pequeño – **Hijo, disculpa **– fue en aquel interludio cuando Albeth rezagado con los cuatro pequeños llegaban a su lado - **¿Terry? – **El castaño afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza – **Amor, es solo coincidencia, ella es mi maestra y el su marido – **El rubio no pudo creer el parecido – **Nunca quise creer que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo, he aquí con la sorpresa, más grande de mi vida.**

Apenas Patricia puso un pie en el departamento, Alister se acercó a grandes pasos a su esposa - **¿Cómo has abierto esta puerta? – **No la dejó continuar con su repertorio, pues la beso de forma tan apasionada, que ella calló a su merced – **mi vida – **él, la silencio nuevamente con un beso, llevándola a la habitación. La dejó caer sobre el lecho y rápidamente sacó su polera y pantalón – **Déjame ver, ese cuerpo, déjame – **Paty, estaba sonrojada, su marido era un hombre tierno y respetuoso, era la primera vez que veía fuego en sus ojos, lo dejo hacer, cuando en sus manos exprimió, y lamio sus pequeños senos – **Alister – **La silencio, para luego bajar por su cintura y probar la miel entre sus piernas, la mujer ahí recostada no era comparable con ningún placer que en su vida hubiera probado, los gemidos que lanzaba su boca, hacían de este momento el mejor que pudo vivir en años, no dejó lugar en el sexo de su mujer sin degustar con afán, mientras ella se convulsionaba bajo el placer que su esposo le daba – **basta – **con un movimiento firme de parte de ella, movió su posición, para quedar arrodilla frente a aquel hombre, que no solo amaba, si no que respetaba por sobre todo, buscó con su boca, llevar el goce que ella había sentido hace solo unos instantes, beso su miembro y poco a poco fue succionando, era el momento del peli-negro de gritar con ganas – **Paty – **no pudo contener mucho esos labios cálidos que rozaban su virilidad, culminó rápidamente en su boca, suspirando y acariciando su cabello, ella estaba satisfecha, pero él aun no podía saciar su ímpetu, de un movimiento rápido y firme, la colocó sobre la cama boca abajo, exponiendo su caudal, con sus manos bajó la ropa interior, que se encontraba húmeda de tanto placer, beso nuevamente y afirmo sus manos a la espalda, entrando en ella de una estocada, Patricia gritó por la sorpresa, pero al sentir el miembro grueso de su marido en su interior, comenzó a suspirar de emoción – **Sabes cuánto te amo – **preguntó ella, sin obtener más respuesta, que la otra mano de un enamorada sujetando fuertemente su cabello – **Stear… - **cada vez que entraba en ella, era con fuertes envestidas, que hacían que ambos perdieran su estabilidad sobre la cama, acabaron al tiempo, mientras que el cuerpo de Alister, caía para reposar al lado del de su mujer – **Eres mía – **con un beso, una caricia, un dulce y sutil gemido,dijo en voz agitada – **Lo soy – **empezó a buscar en su memoria, donde y cuando fue que esa mujer se había vuelto su mayor deseo, primero intento seducirla, luego obligarla y someterla, no hubo forma de tenerla así como la tenía hoy… Recordó:

_Su padre lo había dejar subir a la tierra, era una de esas extrañas ocasiones, donde Dios y el diablo hacían tregua y dejaban a demonios y ángeles vagar por los confines sin supervisión alguna, y la vio, sentada en un parque, con un libro en la mano, los sueños de un adolecente de más de 1000 años no son nada fáciles, aun en ese tiempo pensaba que él podía hacer las cosas bien y enamorar a esa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, no era una musa griega, pero su sonrisa era pura y sincera – __**¿Te gustaría ser mi compañía? – **__Ella sonrió y negó con facilidad – __**Lo lamento me tengo que retirar, mi marido me espera – **__Era otra época, era otra persona, era sin duda su fiel retrato._

Esas palabras habían sido el detonante de su odio a la humanidad, esas palabras habían cavado la tumba de los nacientes e insípidos sentimientos que podía albergar en su roído y malogrado corazón. Juró un día volver a la tierra, juro un día poseerla y quitarle del rostro la felicidad, no solo a ella, sino a aquel escuálido humano que prefirió por sobre él, el hijo de belcebú, el príncipe de las tinieblas. Había esperado tranquilamente que llegase el momento, como su padre y el señor del cielo, no habían vuelto a abrir las puertas, debió ser paciente y buscar uno de aquellos miles, pero extraños portales, que los ángeles caídos dejaran abiertos a su paso, lo ubicó, el pasadizo llevaban a un antiguo departamento, donde el dueño, vendió su alma al mismo Satanás para salvar la vida de su hijo y primogénito, al precio de llevar su alma y la de su esposa al infierno, el hijo, que ahora engrosabas las filas del infierno, fue el gancho exacto, llevó a la feliz pareja a vivir ahí.

Candy despertó asustada, el día había sido una caja de sorpresas, primero Karen, luego Alberth, quien no dejaba de mirar en forma inquisitiva a Terrence y luego aquel sueño, donde el mismo hijo del Belcebú se encontraba en la tierra, solo esperaba que su misión no fuera esa, una cosa era aceptar que un dominio prácticamente viviera con ella y la otra era enfrentarse al hijo de Satán, respiró profundo, era solo un sueño, si un sueño, eso quería pensar.

_**Aquí yo denuevo… xD, esta sí que fui rápida, luego que me costara tanto escribir el capítulo anterior, este no me costó nada… **_

_**Saludos a todas y espero sus rew **___

_**By Anngel**_


	9. Siendo niños, siendo hermanos

**Siendo niños, siendo hermanos**

Archivald Cronwell, había vivido su infancia y adolescencia en una pequeña casa en los suburbios, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, fueron tiempos felices junto a su hermano, la edad y sus carreras los habían distanciado, pero seguía en su corazón, como el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, sus padres de una u otra forma, habían sido ausentes, por lo que todo lo que sabía, desde como andar en bicicleta a como estudiar lo sabía por su querido hermano. Es por este motivo que cuando se decidió a hacer una visita a la casa de sus padres y saber del, su molestia había llegado a niveles inimaginables, la casa estaba en venta y él no lo sabía. Su primera reacción, fue pedir explicaciones, sabía que si eso estaba pasando era por alguna situación grave, con el pasar de los días, su esperanza de que Stear se comunicara con él, para informar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se fue mermando, no había señales del, y decidió llamarlo hace poco más de una semana:

_**¡Archi! Que alegría, ¿Cómo estás?**__ – Alister contestaba con voz alegre el teléfono – __**Bien, aunque parece que tu mejor, supe lo de tu asenso – **__A Archi, se le encogió el corazón, ¿y si estaba haciendo algo mal y solo era un error? – __**Sí, estoy contento y Paty, también lo está… ¿Cómo está Annie y los gemelos? – **__Stear, presintió que algo estaba ocurriendo, luego de un silencio mediamente prolongado, su hermano contestaba – __**Si ellos están bien, tu sabes lo sobreprotectora que es mi esposa, no ha dejado ni que toquen el piso, ahora que empiezan a gatear… Stear, yo… - **__Una pequeña oleada de furia cruzó por su mente, se suponía que Alistar debía llamarlo, por lo menos para informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo – __**Dime, ¿pasa algo? – **__El castaño cambió su teléfono de oído y en voz neutral habló – __**Fui a la casa de nuestros padres, vi que está a la venta… ¿quiero saber si es verdad? –**__ El joven doctor, sintió que caía un balde agua fría en la cabeza, no había reparado en hablar con su hermano por la venta, ni mucho menos por las razones que lo llevaban a ello – __**Si lo es… - **__Le respondió con un poco de temor – __**Si es así, quiero la mitad… - **__Poco a poco el castillo de naipes que había formado ante esa última esperanza, para financiar la operación, se iba cayendo – __**Hermano, déjame explicar, por favor – **__El castaño suspiró, pero la intransigencia llenó el espacio y negó – __**No quiero saber porque te desases de todos nuestros recuerdos y de nuestro pasado, la situación es fácil, necesitas dinero y yo también, y si es así, quiero la mitad – **__Quiso gritar y hacerle saber a su hermano, todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero su pequeño Archivald, no tenía porque cargar con los problemas del, así que de una forma un poco resignado, respondió –__**Está bien, apenas se realice la venta, depositaré el dinero en tu cuenta bancaria – **__Archivald cortó la comunicación luego de esas palabras._

Empezaba a calar un poco en su conciencia, jamás dio la oportunidad de preguntar por qué su hermano necesitaba vender la casa y él para variar, sacó rápidas conclusiones, desconfiando de quien fuera sangre de su sangre.

El semestre había concluido, tanto para los alumnos de primer año de enfermería, como para los profesores y apoyos docentes de la facultad. En menos de un mes, el nuevo jefe de carrera, había implementado una serie de reformas a la facultad, se veía vital en su puesto, pero este hecho le incomodaba de una o de otra forma a Terrence, hasta para un demonio como él, era extraño que luego de las advertencias de tu jefe, nada malo hubiera ocurrido aun, recorrió una vez más el salón, Candy se encontraba en la mesa principal – **Dime que tu jefe te ha otorgado una nueva misión – **la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, Terry no se inmiscuía en su trabajo y ella por su parte cerraba los ojos y no escuchaba de su trabajo - **¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – **La rubia lo observó de pies a cabeza, su encantó no había desaparecido, ni con la muerte sobre sus hombros – **Simple curiosidad mon amour – **El castaño le extendió la mano – **¿Vamos por el pequeño? **– Candy negó – **Hoy no, debo hacer un par de cosas antes, ¿Lo harás tú? – **Se había vuelto una rutina constate, que uno de los dos o los dos fueran al departamento, para relevar a Annie y luego, se esperaran con la cena lista **– Está bien, pero no me hagas esperar mucho – **Le dio un beso en la cien y desapareció en su vista. Observando a todos lados, salió del salón y se infiltró en la oficina de Alister Cronwell – **Bien Dios, dame fuerzas para encontrar la respuesta – **Comenzó tocando las fotos, cada vez que pasaba su mano por sobre el rostro de Alister, la llenaba la angustia, fue cuando se percató de algo insólito – **Dios, dime que él no está en la tierra – **A sus ojos vino una visión que la dejó helada.

_El fuego consumía un alma, los ojos desorbitados de Alister, eran producto de las llamas, y de unas larga cadenas tiraban de sus manos y piernas, provocando que estas a cada minuto se extendieran. Su débil boca decía – __**Patricia, hijo – **__Ese era el pequeño precio que debía pagar por el pacto realizado._

Salió de su terrible visión, ¿Qué había hecho ese pobre hombre?, ¿Qué había pedido a cambio?, la única forma de arreglar esto, era bajar al mismo infierno y rescatar a esa alma, ¿pero cómo?, ella estaba limitada al plano de la tierra – **Dios, que misión haz puerto en mi camino – **Acaso esto era un castigo por los hermosos momentos vividos al lado de un demonio, no debía pensar en ello, ahora debía buscar la forma de retornarlo a la tierra. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era tan simple, si Alister estaba en el infierno, ¿Quién era esa persona que se paseaba por la facultad?.

Como había ordenado su fiel ex – esposa, iba de camino al apartamento con el pequeño sol, cuando aquella voz chillona lo detuvo – **Oh, querido Terrence, te ves tan bien como un padre de familia – **El pequeño dormía tiernamente en los brazos del castaño, pero al escuchar la voz, se movió incomodo – **¿Buscas compañía Susana? – **La demonio arqueó su boca, ese maldito era imperturbable, un exquisito espécimen del infierno y no quiera rendirse a sus pies – **Si, y podría ser la tuya, ¿No te parece? – **Terrence de forma coqueta sonrió y negó con la cabeza – **Con demonios de baja categoría, se vería mal en mi prontuario – **Rió de forma descarada para enfurecer a la rubia – **pero no te aflijas, sé que hay varios principiantes que buscan compañía – **El castaño siguió su camino, pero la mano de Susana, buscó retenerlo, pasando a llevar al pequeño, quien gritó. Susana con los ojos desorbitados, miró por primera vez el rostro del niño – **No, no puedes tenerlo tú – **La rubio retrocedió de forma instantánea, tapándose la vista – **Esa maldito niño, sacado de mi vista – **Hasta ahora, era un hecho desconocido como, ese niño había llegado a las manos de Candy, ahora se daba cuenta que algo tenía que ver la principiante en este pleito, tendría que preguntarle a su mujer.

El hijo de Satanás llegaba a su departamento, entró en silencio y encontró a Patricia sentada frente a la ventana – **He llegado – **Le sonrió de buena gana a la castaña, está le devolvió una débil sonrisa, mientras recibía su cálido abrazo - **¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – **Pregunto la mujer mientras lo dirigía al sillón. Las últimas semanas había sido estupenda, como siempre soñó el dominio que sería, su "esposa lo complacía" y vivía para él y para ese pequeño paracito – **Bien, no pudo ser mejor – **Patricia se veía algo inquieta – **Alister, necesito hablar contigo, es por eso que he llevado a Stear con mi hermana – **Algo sonaba extraño en la voz de Paty, ella era siempre una mujer vital y tímida - **¿pasa algo? – **La castaña suspiró – **Necesito que nos demos un tiempo – **El demonio se puso de pié - **¿Qué has dicho? – **La mujer sintió un tono amenazador en la tonalidad en que su esposo hablaba, temió por primera vez de su marido, aun así, pese a las advertencia de cerebro y corazón, ella habló – **jamás voy a negar que eres un estupendo esposo, es más, te amo demasiado, pero necesito recuperar mi vida – **Espero ver en los ojos de su esposo, un poco de comprensión, pero no pudo notarlo, si es que alguna vez hubo en él – **No… Tu eres mía – **La cara del hombre se desfiguró y Patricia sintió recorrer por su cuerpo el terror, la mirada del pelinegro era gélida, en ese hombre ya no estaba aquel humano tierno y comprensivo, ese ya no era Alister - **¿Qué pasa contigo?, llevas días… Ya no te reconozco – **Dijo la castaña con congojo, era un hombre fabuloso, pero desde la llegada al departamento ya no lo reconocía – **Eres mía – **Estiró la mano al rostro de su obsesión – **No, no soy un objeto Alister – **El hombre puso su mano en la cara y la mujer quedó congelada, con expresión de horror en su rostro – **Te vez tan hermosa – **Posó su lengua sobre los labios de la castaña – **Eternamente mía.**

Alberth, un joven normal y de buena familia, de procedencia humilde y de inteligencia promedio, característica que no le impidió sobresalir en los negocios, llegando a ser el gerente general de Grandchester S.A. durante el periodo de Richard y Terrence respectivamente. De alguna forma, durante los últimos días recordaba fuertemente como esto se había dado; conoció a Terry en su primer año de universidad, ambos eran compañeros en la facultad, solo que él deseaba especializarse en RRHH*, le gustaba el contacto con la gente y el poder ayudar a través de reformas consistentes en las empresas. Al término del 3 año, durante su primera práctica (en Grandchester S.A), realizó una propuesta consistente y de bajo costo en el mejoramiento del RRHH, lo que en pocos meses mejoró la calidad de vida de los trabajadores, mostrando números impresinantes en la calidad de los productos y en la productividad de los empleados. Esto, llevo a que aún sin título profesional comenzara a desempeñar el cargo de gerente en el área. Años después al morir Richard y ser Terrence quien tomara las nuevas directrices de la empresa, Alberth pasó a ser gerente general y parte vital del directorio de la empresa. Luego con los problemas ocurridos al momento del infarto de Terry, el rubio pasó a ser cabeza del directorio, esto de forma subrogante, pero a la muerte de su amigo, Karen, su mejor amiga, novia y única dueña viva que quedaba de la empresa, había cedido el mando de forma permanente a quien pronto seria su esposo.

Era lo que en esos momentos llenaba su cabeza, en que momento había pasado a ser prácticamente dueño de una empresa tan grande, amaba a Karen de una forma que jamás sospechó, durante la tarde de juerga en la casa de Terry, donde había conocido a la pelirroja, sabía que pronto sería su esposa, nadie podía ser más que él a pensarlo siquiera, más ahora que compartían a cuatro bellos niños, herencia conjunta de su amigo – **Terrence – **Salió de su boca. Recordó lo ocurrido hace algunos días en el parque.

_El rubio no pudo creer el parecido – __**Nunca quise creer que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo, he aquí con la sorpresa, más grande de mi vida – **__El castaño sonrió – __**Si, algo me había contado mi esposa sobre una alumna – **__Candy se puso rígida y observó de medio lado al Castaño – __**Si no fuera porque yo mismo lancé la tierra sobre el ataúd de mis amigos, podría jurar sin miedo a equivocarme que son ustedes – **__Alberth era un excelente analítico de situaciones, así que tomó el camino arriesgado __**\- Ya queda poco para las vacaciones, si no les incomoda, me gustaría que aceptaran una invitación a cenar en nuestro hogar – **__Observó nuevamente la reacción de la rubia, pues el castaño parecía sereno ante todo, pero ella estaba incomoda – __**Me parece una estupenda idea, ahí estaremos – **__Alberth extendió la mano realizando un movimiento que generalmente no se ve en un par de desconocidos, pero la rubia contesto a sus movimientos como si de años se tratase era forma de despedida, el rubio solo sonrió ante la reacción de la joven, mientras él desviaba su atención a la primera incomodidad del castaño._

RRHH: Recursos humanos

_**Hola chicos, ya sé que me demoro mucho con los capítulos, me lo ha dicho Liz y no tengo fundamento para decirle que no… En compensación, estaré publicando siempre dos capítulos seguidos y es probable que al menos durante las tres semanas siguiente esté publicando día por medio (Se viene las semanas de vacaciones para los profesores, he! He! He!)**_

_**Gracias a los que dejan su rastro en un rew y a las alertas y visitas.**_

_**By Anngel**_

_**PD: Liz, este capítulo te desanimará un poco, pero el siguiente, estoy completamente segura que te encantará. **_


	10. Cuestión de Suerte

**Cuestión de Suerte**

_Ahora que este adiós es tan valiente, ahora que ya se apagó la luz, sabe Dios que fue cuestión de suerte, para hablar de mí… Me faltas tú… (Cuestión de Suerte; Amaia Montero 2; Amaia Montero)_

Sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado, visitando recuerdos que ya creía olvidados, su primera cita:

_El pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, que era pagado con los frutos de dos trabajos y algunas ayudantías que realizaba en la universidad, estaba siendo invadido por una niña pelirroja de 15 años y una rubia de 16, ambas decían ser sus futuras cuñadas – __**No necesito ayuda, por Dios – **__ambas jóvenes sonreían – __**no te desharás de nosotras, Candy – **__expreso la rubia de ojos azules, Ángeles era su nombre, la pequeña hermana de Terry – __**Dinos que te pondrás, para la cita – **__Candy se tensó y observó directo al sofá – __**¿Jeans y zapatillas? – **__Ambas mujeres negaron – __**No Candy, es por eso que hemos venido a ser tu asesoras – **__Karen, se instaló con una maleta en medio de la sala con distintos vestidos y modelos, mientras que Ángeles desplegaba otra maleta de maquillaje en el otro extremo – __**No, no me van a cambiar. **_

Esta vez ingresaría por la puerta y le daría un abrazo, sabía que a ella no le molestaba que apareciera en su estancia de un momento a otro, pero necesitaba intentar llevar una "muerte" relativamente normal, se vio como hace años en otra puerta:

_Tomó un ramo de rosas blancas en la floristería del centro, se subió al auto y manejó, hasta detenerse en una esquina, el semáforo dio rojo y observó la tienda a su costado, en el un par de maniquí vestidos de novios, los muñecos eran tan reales, sonreían e iban de la mano. Miró sobre el tablero y la pequeña caja que esta noche cumpliría con el objetivo de obtener la total felicidad. Se estacionó y saludo al joven conserje, desde la entrada, este le devolvió el gesto con un saludo y preguntó - __**¿Hoy es el día? – **__No podía dejar de sonreír – __**Si, espero que nada falle – **__Continuo escaleras arriba, sin mayor dificultad, su estómago dolía y las manos le comenzaban a sudar, el primer intento fue un fracaso, una y dos vueltas, nuevamente el intento fracasaba, ¿y si ella decía que no?, - __**No pienses eso, la tercera es la vencida – **__Presionó el pequeño botón en la muralla, los segundos parecían eternos, mientras que esperaba, esta se habría ante sus ojos y dejaba ver una pequeña enana pelirroja - __**¿Qué hace aquí? – **__Una sonrisita de ardilla resonó en el lugar – __**Solo estamos haciendo de asesoras… Pero no te quedes ahí y pasa, la señorita Candy White, pronto estará lista – **__Pasó a la estancia, donde muchas veces antes, se había acomodado tomando un café o recostado en el sofá viendo una película – __**Ya basto, no me agrada el maquillaje – **__lo lleno de alegría ese comentario, que se escuchaba desde el interior de la habitación – __**No, porque hoy será único – **__era la respuesta de la joven rubia._

Era fascinante ver como pasaban los años y se encontraba hoy, con un niño en el regazo y un demonio casi en la puerta, pese a la circunstancias, su corazón le decía que nada había cambiado, solo sus cuerpos y sus estados, pero su esencia y almas, estaban aún ahí, puso su aro, en forma de estrella y su corazón comenzó a latir:

_**Déjame Ángeles, esta no soy yo – **__dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación – __**Terry – **__El hombre, quien a estas alturas ya estaba de pie observándola – __**Hermosa.**_

Toco, el timbre y su musa abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar, una vez más se enamoraba de esa mujer, como el día que le solicito su mano en matrimonio.

_La vestía un traje blanco, con relieves dorados, el escote de su espalda, llegaba hasta la mitad de esta, mientras que un delicado velo caía por sus hombros en forma de capa; su cabello rizado, era parte de un peinado que se deslizaba por sus hombros, la forma del traje resaltaba sus curvas delicadas, mientras que el largo era perfecto, mostraba sus delicadas y esbeltas piernas en un par de zapatos de taco medio – __**Cada minuto, me enamoro más – **__Sus impulsos no fueron frenados y el abrazo concluyó en un beso tan dulce como la miel misma. _ __

**Estas hermosa – **La rubia se sonrojó y dio paso al demonio en su entrada – **haz llegado temprano – **como había pensado, dio un paso y la contuvo en sus brazos – **No, no digas nada, solo quiero sentirte – **algo en su interior se quebró, algo que no supo que existía, hasta hoy – **Sé que te hice daño, sé que el hecho que hoy estemos aquí, no hay más responsable que yo – **la rubia levantó sus brazos y se apretó al castaño, devolviendo el gesto de amor – **Eso ya no importa – **el silencio inundó la estancia y el hombro del castaño se humedeció – **Sin embargo, lo volvería a hacer – **ambos respiraron hondo, él sabía por sobre todo, que ella daría su vida, mil y una vez por él – **fue estúpido de mi parte culparte, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo – **En aquel momento, se permitieron dar el siguiente paso, buscó su rostro y tomándolo a ambas manos, limpió sus ojos y los besó en un gesto de paz, para luego rozar sus labios en un mohín de infinita ternura – **Tampoco cambiaría nuestro destino - **En aquel momento un sobre, se posó en las manos de cada uno, Terry de forma brusca había destrozado el papel, pensando que su jefe estaba arruinando su velada obligada, leyó para sí.

"_**El infierno y el cielo han hecho una tregua, no se supone que un demonio trabaje con un ángel, pero lo que se viene es vital para que exista equilibrio, sin humanos no hay almas a las que atormentar"**_

Al terminar levantó el rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos turquesa de la rubia, ella comenzaba a concentrarse en su propia carta:

"_**El reconocer que no hay bien, sin mal; ni luz sin oscuridad, es prueba infinita del ego y la soberbia**_**"**

**Esto es un juego – **Candy regaló una sonrisa y sintió por fin paz, esta era la prueba de que Dios había disculpado su imprudencia y le permitía ser feliz, al menos por ahora – **Como dije en nuestro matrimonio **_**"Cuidarte, honrarte y respetarte, más allá de la muerte, aunque esta nos separe" **_– el volvió a abrazarla – **Hasta que Dios o el Demonio nos separe – **Ambos respiraron aliviados - **No, esto no está bien – **El castaño se sintió amedrentado ante los dichos de la rubia, ¿Qué era lo no estaba bien?, ¿Qué estuvieran abrazados?, ¿Qué un ángel y un demonio hicieran una tregua y criaran a un niño?, ¿Qué Dios y el diablo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para quitarles la vida y luego devolvérselas? O ¿Qué el vestido le sentaba sensacional?, tragó en cuando se removió en sus brazos - **¿Qué pasó? – **Ella suspiró al estar cerca de aquel que fue su esposo – **¿No crees que estamos abusando de Annie, para que cuide al pequeño, hoy en la noche también?** – no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal cuestionamiento, eran polos opuestos, dos mitades de las grandes fuerzas que reinaban la tierra y ella se preocupaba si era un abuso que su niñera cuidara al niño, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Desde que la vio en el hospital cuidando sus pasos, no pudo volver a sentir lujuria por ella, ahora era un ser místico y puro, él solo podía ansiar sus labios, pues su amor, había llegado más allá de la vida – **Espero Dios nos permita… – **estrechó su pequeño cuerpo nuevamente buscó su boca, para culminar en un tierno y simple beso – **Annie, llegará pronto – **él sonrió – **Te puedo decir que está en la puerta, justo tocando el timbre – **Como profecía cumplida, este resonó en el departamento – **Es hora de partir.**

**Karen – **Fue la llamada con dulce voz que hacía al rubio a la pelirroja, mientras esta miraba con nostalgia una fotografía, donde aparecían sus primos, su cuñada y su novio – **No llores – **la mujer no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas – **No lo puedo evitar amor, se supone que ellos debían estar aquí, Ángeles, Terry y Candy – **Alberth con tanto congojo como su novia, la estrechó entre sus brazos – **Ellos lo están, tal vez no en forma física, pero nos están cuidando, igual que a sus hijos – **Pese a las palabras del rubio, tenía el presentimiento de que aquella pareja que hoy tendrían el honor de recibir, en parte eran piezas del rompecabezas que se había vuelto su vida, desde la muerte de parte de su familia – **Los niños están dormidos – **Ella afirmo con su cabeza, mientras ambos nuevamente observaban la fotografía en sus manos.

**Hola, si amor, estoy en casa de Candy – **Annie Cronwell, esposa de Archival, madre de hermosos gemelos, estupenda esposa y dedicada madre. Tubo la necesidad de salir a trabajar por horas, su marido, arquitecto y dueño de una pequeña empresa, que hasta hace unos meses había sido el sustento familiar, le habían sucedido una serie de problemas financieros, primero una construcción que fue rechaza por un estudio de suelo mal realizado; luego la muerte de uno de sus mejores clientes, mientras que vacacionaba con su familia en unas islas y para colmo de males, habían descubierto que el contador de la empresa, había estado arreglando los libros y desviando algunos fondos de la empresa y con ello evadía impuesto, por lo cual, no solo tenía deudas, si no que ahora también multas por evasión fiscal – **Lo sé, los niños están con mi madre, yo llegaré más o menos tarde – **Suspiró, cuando a su esposo se le metía algo entre cejas, nada en el mundo lo hacía cambiar de opinión – **Bueno, si quieres venir, no creo que a Candice le moleste –** a veces sentía que no podía más con toda la responsabilidad que se había cargado en los hombros, sus padres le ofrecieron volver con ellos, si dejaba Archie, pero ella se había negado, sabía que sus padres la amaban, aunque no fueran sus verdaderos padres, pero no podría dejar a su esposa, por más difícil que fuera su situación financiera. El timbre del departamento sonó y la pelinegra abrió la perta con el pequeño ángel en los brazos; no importaba cuán difícil fuera su vida, él siempre se salía con la suya – **Hola amor** – La sonrisa de Archie era la divina luz, no pudo escoger mejor.

**Estoy nerviosa – **Expresó Candy - **¿Qué piensas? – **Preguntó el castaño – **Pienso que tal vez Albert, algo sabe – **Terrence por su parte, ya sospechaba eso luego de los encuentros que habían tenido, no dudaba que su antiguo amigo intuyera que ellos eran "especiales", pero ahora solo debía concentrarse en la cena y en disimular lo mejor posible su ignorancia frente al tema – **No te preocupes, ahora solo disfrutemos la cena y luego, tengo una sorpresa – **Terry siempre tuvo la especial característica de hacer que se olvidara de todo, se perdió en sus recuerdos…

No, bájame** – El castaño ingresaba a la habitación del hotel, con su ya esposa en los brazos – **No lo haré hasta que lleguemos a la cama** – Su risa se escuchaba por los pasillos, la gente un poco sorprendida por los gritos, salía de sus habitaciones, para percatarse de los estrenados nuevos esposos – **Estamos haciendo el ridículo** – Terrence cerró la puerta con el pie y lanzó a la mujer en la cama, para caer sobre ella – **Te amo** – Dijo la rubia – **Sé que soy irresistible** – ambos sonrieron – **Bien, señor Grandchester, me puede decir ahora, ¿Dónde estamos?** – El besó sus labios y suspiró, para ponerse de pie frente a las cortinas – **Estamos donde tus sueños se cumplen** – **abrió las cortinas y desde el hotel se veía el templo de Sacsayhuamán (Perú)** – Terry.**

Sin duda había sido uno de los momentos más bellos de su vida, sin duda, jamás lo olvidaría ese momento, sería guardado como uno de sus grandes tesoros, sonrió, para ese entonces ya estaban en la puerta de su antigua casa – **Solo ten fe – **Candy lo observó de lado – **Ten por seguro que no la pierdo – **Las puerta de la casa se abrieron, para dejar ver a una adorable y cálida pareja. 

_**Y esto sigue siendo complejo, de a poco la historia se va urdiendo de forma extraña… Y apareciendo personajes nuevos.**_

_**Saludos varios y Cariños, estas vacaciones serán muy productivas. **_

_**By Anngel**_


End file.
